More than Friends
by Undercoverartist
Summary: Beck was everything Tori wanted. He was attractive, nice, caring, sweet- perfect. But he had Jade... and he loved her. Sigh. Would he ever feel the same way? A Bori Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm this is my first Victorious fanfiction! It's about Beck and Tori, because they are perfect for each other! :) Please read and review! Thanks! :)**

More than Friends

Tori POV

As I walked into Sikowitz's class I saw Andre, and sat down beside him.

"Hey Tori! What's Up?"

" Oh nothing much..." I said as I glanced at the doorway, when he walked in.

Beck.

He was everything I wanted. He was attractive, nice, caring, sweet- perfect. But he had Jade... and he loved her. Sigh. He would never think of me as more than a friend.. even when I constantly couldn't stop thinking of him. All of sudden he walked in, shocking me out of my trans, as I tried not to stare. As he passed by and said hi, butterflies filled my stomach.

"Hey!" I said almost too enthusiastically. We have been best friends forever now, and he was always just my friend..but a few months ago I realized how much I actually really like him...but that doesn't matter.. we'd always be friends, nothing more, and inside, that hurt.

As I approached the lunch table, Beck was already sitting there, yet no Jade, Cat, Andre, or Robbie. Only Beck. I tried to calmly sit down as he greeted me.

'Hey so that was an interesting class today, huh?' he calmly started

"Oh yeah! It sure was! That was interesting Jade and Andre were picked to do a romantic scene" I tried to start.

"Yeah, pretty crazy."

"Yeah..." if only Jade was with Andre, and not Beck.

"So Sikowitz told me there was a movie holding auditions in town this week" Beck cools stated.

"Oh my goodness! That's amazing Beck! Are you trying out?" I questioned, excited.

"Yeah, I thought about trying for the lead of Tony, I know it's ambitious, but hey you gotta try."

"You sure do! " I said enthusiastically, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

" Yeah, I wanted to ask if you wanted to audition with me. There's some pretty interesting female parts."

Oh. My. Gosh. Beck just asked me to try out with him? What made him ask me? Oh yeah, I'm his best friend... Duh.

" Really!?" I responded.

"Really" Beck replied cooly with a grin as the the rest of our gang showed up.

" Why were you talking to her?!" Jade questioned loudly.

" We were just talking about an upcoming audition, relax." Beck replied as he kissed Jade on the cheek.

"So what was between you and Jade this morning?" Cat asked Andre quizzically.

"Just doing our best with the assignment!" Andre replied happily.

"Not more?" Cat continued with the question.

"No Cat, Drop it!" Jade yelled.

" Why would you yell at me!" Cat yelled incredulously and ran off.

"Well then..." I trailed off.

" I better go check on her..." Robbie started and ran off.

" I don't know what her problem is..." Jade mumbled under her breath.

"Well I'm going to go grab some lemonade, any requests?" Beck asked.

" One please!" I pleaded.

"Pink or regular?"

" You know I have to say pink!" I replied.

"You people are boring me" Jade stated as she abruptly got up and left.

"And then there were two" Andre said.

"Yep.. Haha" I replied.

Beck suddendly came back and tossed me my lemonade, which I luckily caught.

"There you are Ms. Vega."

My cheeks began to blush, I hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"Why thank you!" I remarked.

"Hey guys where did Jade go?" Beck questioned.

"She left.." Andre replied.

" Well I better go look for her", he said as he got up from the table. Then he looked at me,

"And Tori remember the audition is this Thursday at 5 pm at the theater, later."

"Later..." I replied dreamily as I watched Beck walk away, the Beck I so badly wanted to be with.


	2. Rehearsal

**Hey everybody! Here is chapter 2! :) Thank you so much for starting to review and follow my story, it means a lot! Keep it coming :) **

Beck's POV

I was sitting in my RV as I saw Tori pull up, as we were planning to rehearse for the audition. Oh Tori, she was so sweet... and such a great friend. I always looked forward to seeing her, she was just always so optimistic. I heard a knock on my door and rushed to open it.

"Come in Ms. Vega!" I said as I gestured her in with my arm. She trotted in and set her bag on the floor.

"So did you grab the scripts for the audition?" Tori questioned.

"Yep" I answered as I flopped the scripts down on the table.

"Sweet!" she squealed as she picked up the script.

"So what part are you thinking of?" I asked Tori.

"Well...I was thinking of trying out for Lily"

"What?" , that seemed strange, "That's one of the smallest parts"

" Yeah, I thought it would maybe be a good starting point.." she mumbled.

" Tori why don't you try out for Marsha, the lead?"

Tori hesitated to answer. " I don't think I'm good enough for the lead"

"Tori! You are more than good enough for the lead, you're an amazing actress".

Suddendly Tori's cheeks filled with a pink coloring. Her eyes were huge, and beautiful, she was beautiful, I thought as we starred into each others eyes for a quick moment, until I snapped out of it. Whoa, that was strange.

" You really think so?" Tori asked, her voice filled with hope.

"Of course I do! Now let's start practicing.."

Jade's POV

I needed to talk to Beck. I tried texting him but he didn't reply, I mean of course it had only been two minutes, but hey that was enough time to reply to his girlfriend. I aggressively grabbed my bag off the counter and pulled out my keys as I headed to my car. Once I got in I threw my bag on the passenger seat and turned the key into the ignition and begin driving to Beck's.

'What could he be possibly doing? Cheating on me? He had to be! It had been 3 minutes since I texted him! And when I left my house, there was still no response. I turned my music up louder, I had to stop over thinking. Beck is cheating on me! He is! He is! I blasted the music at little louder. No he wouldn't, yes he would! He has ton of girls to be with, ton of them! Ton to turn to! My mind rattled on until I finally reached his RV. I ripped the keys out of the ignition, slammed the door and walked up to his RV. I pressed my ear against his door and I heard talking, he was talking to someone. A girl replied, Tori. He was with Tori! I kicked down the door and yelled "Beck?!" Tori jumped with a script in her hand, and Beck also had a script in his hand.

"Jade, why'd you kick my door down again?" his voice carried a hint of anger.

"To catch you with another girl! You haven't responded to my text. " Beck looked over at his phone.

" Jade, that was only ten minutes ago! And I was practicing my audition with Tori!"

"Yeah...oh sure.. just practing your audition... yeah." I said sarcastically.

"Gosh Jade! I can't practice with a friend?"

" Not that I recall, not when that friend happens to be a girl."

I looked over at Tori, who looked absolutely petrified. Good.

"Jade! YOU are MY girlfriend! I can't believe how jealous you get!"

" Yeah, more like cautious."

" Jade! Stop this!" he had gotten very angry.

All of sudden Tori grabbed her bag and told Beck "I'll just leave you two alone.." as she tried to scurrie past me.

"Yeah, Go." I firmly ordered Tori.

"Jade! Stop this! I hate going through this every time I don't pick up the phone or hang out with a friend."

"Yeah...hanging out..." I still didn't believe this little story.

"Jade! Every time I hang out with a friend of mine, who happens to be female we end up screaming about it!"

"Because y-"

"You know what Jade, just leave. I can't do this right now, I'll see you tomorrow"

"But..."

"JADE."

I groaned loudly as I stormed out to my car. 'Who does Beck think he is!?'


	3. Not again

**Here is chapter 3! :D Thank you so much everybody for reading, reviewing, and following my story! :) I'm so happy for every single review or follow of fav :D And by the way I feel like I should say this somewhere- I don't own Victorious- enjoy!**

Tori POV

Ugh, why did Jade have to interrupt our rehearsal? And petrify me? Now I was walking home, all because of Jade. I was hoping Beck would give me a ride home, we were having such a great time, I loved hanging out with him-it just always made me happy-and hopeful for something more. We always laughed, and he always encouraged me to be my best, which I couldn't help but fall in love with. Oh, Beck. Suddenly a car zoomed past me snapping me out of my dreamy state. Eek! Hey, that looked like Jade's car- she definitely was mad. Hey, Jade was always mad, always jealous, always manipulating. Beck deserved so much better, he was kind, sweet, he had it all, how did he and Jade end up together in the first place?Ack I need to forget my feelings, because Beck and Jade no matter what, were still together. I mean yeah, obviously they had a fight, but he always forgave her. I will never forget how after they broke up the first time he'd said he never stopped loving her, and it obviously seemed he never would stop now. Why did I do this to myself? I felt a tear roll down my face. Maybe this time was different, maybe this time he wouldn't let it roll over. I could only hope as I turned the key to my house.

Beck's POV- The Next Day

'I had to find Tori' was all I could think about as I pulled into the school parking lot. I couldn't believe what Jade did yesterday and I felt angry and embarrassed that she did it in front of Tori. I needed to apologize to Tori for that, it was never good to be on Jade's bad side and Tori looked petrified. All of a sudden I turned my head and ran into someone.

"I'm Sorry.." I started as the person looked up, it was Tori.

"That's quite all right, why are you in such a hurry?" Tori responded.

"I was looking for you actually" I said with a chuckle.

"Oh...why so?" she said smiling.

" I wanted to apologize for Jade yesterday, that was totally uncalled for"

"Don't worry about it Beck, you don't have to apologize for Jade's bitterness"

"I just feel bad because you sorta looked terrified"

" Jade is sorta terrifying.."

"Yeah... but she's not always that way."

"What?"

"Sometimes she can be really sweet, and at the end of the day I love her" I smiled at the thought.

"Gotcha..." Tori began to have a sad glint in her eye. "You know I've got to go, I'll see you in class, and don't worry about Jade. It's fine." Tori said as she tried to muster a convincing grin promptly before she walked off.

"Later." I said as she walked away. As I walked over to my locker I couldn't help thinking about the sad glint in Tori's eye. Did I make things worse? I couldn't think about it too much though as I suddenly saw Jade storm towards me out of the corner of my eye.

" We need to talk." I said firmly as Jade pulled up.

"Good! Because I have to talk to you!" she said loudly, sounding irritated.

I quickly pulled her into the janitors closet.

" Jade, you seriously need to stop being so jealous ALL THE TIME. It's like I can't even do anything by myself without you getting angry"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm last on your 'favorite people to hang out' with list"

"Jade.", I said as I moved closer, " You are my girlfriend and I love to spend time with you, but that doesn't mean I can't hang out with other people."

" Oh, I thought it did"

"Jade, I'm trying to be nice here" She was really starting to get me angry.

" Oh yeah, great, how sweet of you." Her anger was definitely on the rise.

"Yeah, Jade I hate when we scream at each other! I don't enjoy fighting with people I care about!"

"Oh so now you care about me?"

"Jade! I always have! I've cared about you since I met you, and you just can't seem to see that." my skin was starting to broil.

" Of course you have, and I know it especially when you hang out with other girls." Jade belted out sarcastically.

"JADE! I'm too mad to even speak to you! Lately you're just not enjoyable to be around, and I don't know if I can do it anymore." Anger flooded through me as I yanked open the door and stormed away, leaving with only a glimpse of Jade's surprised face.

**Thanks for reading! Please review :) You guys are the best! The next chapter will be out shortly! :D**


	4. Over

**Hey everybody! Here is chapter 4! I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been REALLY busy lately but I'll try and keep updating as frequent as possible! I will make sure to AT LEAST update twice a week from now on. Thanks for all your support! :D**

Tori POV

Once I reached my house I couldn't help it, the tears were rushing down my cheeks- he still loved her. He had even said it himself. What did he even see in Jade? Whatever it was, I had to move on. I had to, but I couldn't let myself. There was no way we'd ever be together, what was I doing even thinking it could happen? Even though he was love in Jade, I couldn't let Beck out of my heart. Everyday I longed for him more, as much as I wanted Beck, as much I hoped to be something more, it could never happen. This whole situation was hopeless. I couldn't stop thinking about him, about this feeling I had. Suddenly the door bell rang. I dragged myself of the couch "Who is it?" I tried to yell cheerfully, masking my despair.

"It's Beck."

.goodness. He couldn't see me like this!

"Hey I'm really busy can you come back later?"

"But auditions are tomorrow and I thought we could practice"

"Maybe Later? I really can't do it now" I tried to speak before my voice could turn back to sobs.

"Okay I guess, see you later"

"Bye Beck- I couldn't help it, my voice cracked at the end of it. I heard his footsteps fade and shoved my wet face into my pillow.

Beck POV

Today had been such an off day, I thought as I got into my car and drove away . First the awkwardness with Tori, my fight with Jade, and now I couldn't even practice with Tori- she seemed really out of it. I couldn't help thinking about the sad glint in her eye earlier, or the break in her voice now. What could make her feel so upset? It made me feel uneasy just thinking about it. I never wanted Tori to feel upset, she was my best friend and I really cared for her a lot. As I reached my RV I climbed out of my car and opened my RV door to find my phone buzzing wildly on the counter. I went and checked it- 10 New messages from Jade. Ugh! She was driving me crazy! I couldn't take this from Jade any longer. She made life stressful and it wasn't even fun to be around her or hang out with her anymore. I pushed my phone aside. Was I really thinking of ending it? I mean we had been together forever and it really used to be great times. I really had fallen head over heals for her, I really had loved her. Had loved her. But I can't live in the past, I have to live in the moment-and now in the moment, the times with Jade weren't great. In reality I didn't feel the love I once did. Looking at the big picture, our relationship definitely wasn't working the way it used to... I had to break it off.

Jade POV- The next day

What was Beck doing?! Where was he? I had to talk to him after he hadn't responded to my ten text messages! Rage boiled inside me. Suddenly I saw him walk through the door, like nothing had happened. He started to approach me as my anger elevated.

"Jade, we seriously need to talk." His voice was very serious and firm.

" Oh! Like about the ten messages I sent you that you DIDN'T respond to?"

"Jade." He motioned me into the Janitors closet.

"What Beck? What you could you possibly want to talk to me about?" I said sarcastically.

"Jade, I don't like how our relationship has been lately. It makes me stressed and the love I had" he paused for a moment, causing my eyebrows to raise," the love I had just isn't there any more."

"The love you had! The love you had! You never had any love for me!" I was so angry that I couldn't even control my words, I knew he had loved me.

"Jade, I loved you. I did, but now I can't feel the same way I once did. I'm sorry, but it's over."

My mouth opened wide " You're breaking up with me?!" I was past my boiling point.

"Jade I'm sorry, but it just isn't working out. I hope we can still be friends." he kissed my forehead and began to walk away.

"We could NEVER be friends!" I yelled as a tear rolled down my face. I never thought this would actually happen.

**Whoa! Please review :D Next chapter WILL be up soon! :D**


	5. Audition

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been really busy and I just keep getting busier! I'm not going to be able to update twice a week, bu I will definetly try and update once every weekend. Here is an awesome chapter number five to make up for it! :D Thanks again for all your support, you guys are amazing! :D**

Beck POV

As I was driving to the audition I was a mix of emotions. I mean what did I feel like after breaking up with Jade? Glad? Relieved? Sad? I couldn't decide, I couldn't deny I felt out of it. But over all the word that came to my mid first was 'Relieved'. Our relationship needed to end. I pulled up to the audition parked and checked my phone, no angry text message on my whereabouts from Jade. That I could get used too. I really felt a load was off my chest. We just didn't make each other happy anymore, in fact I realized not only was I not happy, I was stressed and irritated. But not anymore, I took a deep breath of relief as I walked into the studio. I saw Tori sitting in one the chairs waiting to audition, and I instantly felt myself break into a smile. I loved seeing Tori.

"Beck! I'm so glad you made it! I couldn't do it without you here!"

"Haha, I'm here! No worries." I gave her a smile. I was glad she was here too.

"Ack I'm nervous!"

"Don't be nervous! You will be amazing." I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She was easily the most talented person I knew. She broke into a smile.

"Thanks Beck."

"Next up Tori Vega!"

"Eek that's me!"

"Good luck!" I shouted as she walked out on the stage.

As she began to audition I sneaked in behind the curtain to watch. She was amazing, acting out the scene perfectly. There was nothing standing between her and the lead. I sneaked back to the waiting room as the judges begin to applaud.

"That was Amazing!" I said as Tori came back through the curtain.

"You saw?" she had a smile on her face.

"Of course I did, great job." I returned the smile. In that moment I found myself staring into her eyes, until my name was called.

"Good luck!" I heard Tori holler as I walked out on to the stage.

"Hey, I'm Beck Oliver and I'm auditioning for the role of Tony" I said as I looked into the stone cold faces of the judges.

I ran through my audition as planned and everything went well, except I as I caught a glimpse of the judges, I slipped up on the last few lines. Luckily I heard clapping when I finished, and I stepped promptly off the stage after thanking the judges. Their expressions were still cold.

"Great job!" Tori yelled as she pulled my into a hug.

"Hey thanks, but those last few lines..."

"I didn't even notice." Tori smiled comfortingly. I still felt unsure about my audition, something just made me slip.

"Could Tori Vega and Beck Oliver please come to the stage."

Tori looked worried.

"That's us." I whispered as we walked back on the stage. Why did they want us on the stage? It couldn't be something bad, I thought, but Tori's face worried me.

"I've been wondering whether to make this movie more of a romance, circling around the lead roles, Tony and Marsha who go from best friends to love interests. Since you both auditioned for the lead, I'd like to see how you two would work together. So I've proposed a scene." The director dully stated. Whew. It wasn't bad news, the director just wanted to see if we would work together well, piece of cake. I felt confident in my acting, and Tori was amazing so we could easily make this happen. The person on the side of the director carried two scripts and brought them to Tori and I. I looked over the script and looked over at Tori, she was smiling.

"Any day now." the Director interjected bitterly. Man, this guy was harsh.

Tori started the scene and began to walk over to me.

"Hey Tony! I heard Carla asked you to dinner for the fifth time and you have to admit she's gorgeous. Why haven't you said yes?"

I started walking towards Tori, about to start my lines.

"My day was okay. And Carla is beautiful, but that doesn't mean anything to me,the truth is I have eyes for someone else."

"How come you've never told me about this 'special someone?'"

"She doesn't even think about me in that way. Maybe I just should say yes to Carla."

"Tony, I don't believe you. Any girl would be lucky to have you! Don't sell yourself short. You're amazing. Come on, we're best friends, you need to tell me who this girl is-Now."

I followed the script as I moved closer to Tori.

"You." My eyes rolled to the next action of the script "Tony leans in to kiss Marsha". Well then...

"Tony-"

I grasped Tori's face, leaned in and kissed her passionately. For what seemed like a while I couldn't hear anything, I was lost in the moment, and then I was brought back by the sound of applause.

"Delightful" the Director said dryly.

I just continued to stare at Tori, looking in to her big beautiful eyes, still in shock from the scene. I had felt something. Something was there in that scene, in that one moment- in that kiss.

Oh my gosh. I was in love with Tori Vega.

**Woo! :) Please review :D **


	6. The List

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! And thanks to everybody who favorites ,follows, and reviews! You guys are amazing and it makes me very happy :D here is chapter 6! **

Tori POV

Whoa...that was...amazing.. I thought in my room. Beck had just driven me home, and that audition had me floating. I had wanted this kiss for so long, and it was just amazing. But it was scripted, it wasn't real, and that was the only thing dragging me down from cloud nine. For all I knew, he was still dating Jade. I had to let this go! But after that amazing moment I couldn't. I was lost in a tunnel and I couldn't get out. I liked Beck so much, maybe too much.

Beck POV (The Next Day)

The final bell had just rung and I was picking up Tori to go see if we got the part. I was actually getting nervous, I really wanted Tori to get this. She tried so hard, and was so amazing. I suddenly saw her walk around the corner and my heart quivered. Tori. She was so beautiful, so kind, caring, sweet. I really wanted us to both get the leads, especially if this play turned into a romance.

"Hey Beck!" Tori said cheerfully as she interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh..hey, ready to go?"

"You know it!" she said as she playfully punched my arm. We then started walking to my car, chatting about our days. I loved talking to Tori, she was like a bright ball of sunshine. Our hands were close together as we walked and I desperately wanted to hold her hand. But I couldn't, it would just be awkward. We were best friends and she probably didn't feel the way I did. It would just be weird. Suddenly we reached my car and I opened the passenger door for Tori, got in and started the car. We continued to talk on the ride, but I couldn't stop thinking of how much I wanted to tell her how much I liked her. It just hit me yesterday, when all my feelings piled up enough for me to realize how much I liked Tori, and now I couldn't stop thinking of her. I desperately wanted us to get the leads. We soon reached the place and I got out and opened Tori's door.

"Why thank you Beck!" she responded cheerfully

"No problem, Ms. Vega. Now shall we check the list?"

"We shall" and with that we began to walk in. As we got in, I saw a white piece of paper on the far wall, and immediately recognized it as the list. Tori looked up me nervously, and I grasped her hand in mine, I couldn't resist it any longer. Luckily she sent me back and warm smile after I had grasped her hand and we walked to the list. My eyes went immediately to the top of the list, where I saw the role "Marsha", I followed my eyes over and suddenly saw the name "Tori Vega". My heart filled with joy for her, I looked at her with a smile ready to congratulate her, but she was still reading the list, then she turned around with a unsure look.

"What-?" I whispered to her.

"Beck, the list" she said quietly.

I looked back to the list and suddenly realized what she seemed to be all uneasy about. Right next to the role Tony was the name "Mark Grefle".

I didn't get it. I didn't get the role.

"I'm sorry Beck.."

I was so excited for Tori, yet I couldn't deny I was disappointed about not being the leads together. But I couldn't be upset, I couldn't see Tori sad.

"Tori. Don't worry about it. You were great and you should be excited that you got the lead! You got it!"

"I just feel bad because your the person that found out about this, and I was the one who-" She stopped as I brought her into a hug.

"Tori, you got it. No matter what the circumstances were you we're awesome, you got the part, and you deserved it." I said calmly to her, while I continued hugging her, taking in the warmth of her body.

"Aww thanks Beck" she said sweetly as she looked up at me. My eyes started staring into her eyes, her big, beautiful eyes- before I caught myself and looked away.

"And hey, maybe I got another part" I said as I skimmed my eyes down the list and quickly saw my name. I scrolled over to the name of the part I was playing...The doorman. Great, a doorman. But hey, it was a part and I should be grateful, supposedly over hundreds of people tried out.

"I got the doorman"

"I'm so glad you got a part"

"Yeah.." Now I needed cheering up. Seriously a doorman?

Tori must of saw my frown, because she quickly said "A doorman is so important! They hold the door every time someone walks through! I bet your even in more scenes then me!" That made me smile, Tori made me smile. Maybe this would work out, we could still hang out at the rehearsals and we would still have time together, just not like I had hoped.

"Thanks", I breathed over her head as I hugged Tori tighter.

"Beck, you're amazing, don't forget that."

** Please review! :)**


	7. The Lead

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows! It means a TON! Sorry it's been so long! I've been so busy with homework and sports! But I really wanted to stop your wait so I found time for this chapter! Enjoy :)**

Tori POV  
I was waiting outside waiting for Beck to pick me up. Our first practice was today and I was really excited. I still couldn't believe it, I got the lead! But I still felt so bad for Beck, I still don't know how only got the part of 'doorman'. I was also secretly sad because we wouldn't be romantic interests in the play- man I wanted that. Suddenly Beck arrived, looking amazing as ever running his hand thorough his hair. My heart was jumped out of my chest.  
"Ready?" He questioned me.  
"So ready!" I yelled excitedly. We began to talk and I tried not stare at this eyes every second of the conversation, when suddenly I saw Jade glaring at us.  
"What are you guys doing?" Jade snapped at us.  
"We are just walking to our practice for the play, Jade." I snapped back, boy Jade irritated me too much.  
"Jade, what do you care, we broke up" -Oh my, Oh my, did Beck just say those words? Beck and Jade broke up? How did I not know this?my mind was swimming in circles, I was speechless.  
"Beck.." Jade growled.  
"Sorry Jade, we have to go or we'll be late- see you around?" Beck calmly stated.  
"Oh you will." Jade snarled back as she stomped away.  
"So Beck" I started "How come I didn't hear about this?"  
"About what?"  
"You and Jade. You broke up!? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Oh yeah, well it just happened and I just didn't think about it"  
I was so curious who broke it off, "Who-?  
"Me." Beck interrupted me.  
"I'm sorry Beck."  
"Don't be Tori. Jade and I weren't right for each other anymore." Beck said casually as he unlocked his car and opened the door.  
"Gotcha." I said as I climbed in his car. I tried to show sympathy, but I felt this rush of happiness and hope from the news. I almost felt bad about how good I felt. Then it slipped out.  
"Jade didn't deserve you Beck" Oops. i didn't mean to put down Jade in front of Beck, since he obviously still cared about her. Beck hesitated for a moment and then responded.  
"Thanks Tori, you're too sweet. It's over now, so lets just drop it and have a good time." Whew, I thought he might be mad at me.  
"Agreed!" I responded cheerfully. Now I have a chance with Beck, I have a chance, I have a chance, my mind kept repeating and repeating until I realized something. I was being selfish, I had to care about how Beck was feeling, not how I felt. I couldn't just try and be with him after the break up. I had to take his feelings into consideration first- that's what friends do right?  
Beck's POV  
Things were quiet the rest of the way to practice. Tori just found out about the break up and I didn't really know what to say. I forgot that she didn't know, I guess I just wanted to forget about it, and just let it fade away. We didn't talk the rest of the way. It just felt odd talking about a break up when I looked into the sweet eyes of Tori that I really liked. I didn't focus on that,I wanted to focus on enjoying our time together, I thought as we pulled up to practice.  
"Ready for this?" I asked cheerfully asked Tori, trying to lighten the mood.  
"I'm so ready!" Tori exclaimed.  
"I'm glad" I said as I smiled, looking at Tori's beautiful eyes as they lit up.  
We walked in chattering and saw the director.  
"Hey great you could make it." He said in his usual cold attitude. I looked around at the other cast members, looking for the male lead. I desperately wanted to find out who it was, who would be romantic with Tori. Well romantically acting with Tori, it was the same to me either way. I really liked Tori and couldn't help look for this other guy. Was he attractive, nice, mean, smart? Would he be her type? Thousands of questions ran through my head while I craned my head around looking for him.  
"Beck, are you ok?" Tori asks noticing I had drifted off.  
" Yeah, yeah" I said as I was snapped back to reality.  
"So good news!" Tori said excitedly.  
"What?"  
"The doorman is in a lot of the scenes like I thought! You will be involved than you think!"  
Maybe the doorman isn't such a bad part? "Thanks Tori" I responded with a smile. She always made me smile. Suddenly I heard clapping and turned around.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Our award winning male lead, Mark Grefle is here, and we are very lucky to have him!" The manager boomed.  
As I turned around I saw a man, about our age with short brown hair, I examined his clothes and found they were fairly high quality, dome designer brand. As I was examining him, I heard a girl behind whisper "Oh my gosh, he is so attractive". This was him, the lead, Tori's romantic interest. Attractive and award winning, with designer clothes. _Great._

**Please review! :D**


	8. Complexities

**Hey Guys! How was your week? Mine was great and I'm back with another chapter! Thank you SO much for all the reviews, faves, and follows last week! It made my day! Keep them coming :) :) Here is chapter 8! Enjoy! :D**

Tori POV

One look at Mark, and he was fine. He was certainly no Beck, but man he was attractive. I looked over to Beck and he was shocked. But why would he be shocked?

Right when i turned back I saw Mark in front of me with his hand extended. Oh..hey.

"Hey, I'm Mark" What a nice guy!

"I'm Tori!"

"So I've heard, you are the female lead, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it will be a pleasure working with you." He said as he took my hand and kissed it. What a gentleman! I couldn't help but blush.

"I can't wait" I managed to stutter as he smiled and walked away. How sweet was he!

"OK!" The director yelled harshly."Time to start read throughs- pull up a chair"

I rushed over to a random table to grab a chair, when I heard my name.

"Hey Tori! I already got you one! Wanna come sit?" I looked over and saw it was Mark who had called my name. Well I was planning to sit by Beck, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know Mark better. I started over to Mark and sat down.

"Thanks for getting me a chair" I told Mark as I sat down.

"Hey, No problem." He said as he smiled at me. Eeek that smile was so perfect! All his perfect, white teeth shined out of the outline of his soft lips.

"Okay Tori, you're first lets go, I can't wait all day!"

Goodness this director was pushy! But he gave me the lead, so I guess he wasn't all bad.. I looked at my first lines. It was a conversation with Mark. I begin to read.

Beck POV

I watched as Tori sat next to Mark and talked with him, I watched as she smiled at him. It made a pinch of jealously instantly rise in me and I could barely control it. Why was I so jealous? I mean I had just realized how much I liked Tori, but did I really like her this much? Enough to hate the guy, when he seemed perfectly nice? I had been trying to convince myself that I didn't really really like her, that during auditions I was just caught up in the scene and that's all it was. That's why I had felt the way I did. But I couldn't even convince myself with that excuse. I always had liked Tori's sweet, happy, caring personality but always just a friend. Or did I? Has it always been something more and that scene made me realize it? Ahhhh my mind was driving me crazier and crazier, I had no idea my mind was capable of rolling thoughts out so fast.

"Beck. Beck. Hellooo! Doorman!" The loud voice of the director grabbed me out of my continuous thoughts. It took me a second to realize what we were doing, and director obviously saw confused written across my face.

"Your line." The director spit out angrily. Oh my goodness, it was my turn and I hadn't been paying attention. I started crazily flipping through my script trying to find my line. This was embarrassing. I scanned my eyes down each page and finally found a line labeled "Doorman" on the fourth page. I took a deep breath and read my line.

"Right this way Marsha and Tony" I said, still flustered from trying to find my line, ignoring the death stare of the director.

"Thank you" Tori's voice sounded, playing the voice of Marsha. Oh Tori's voice was so sweet. Agh, Tori needs to get out of my mind! I'm already on the director's chopping block and I can't mess up again. No mistakes, no getting distracted, but how I could I not get caught up in my thoughts about Tori.

Jades POV

I sat at home sharpening my scissors, angrliy. I can tell Beck likes Tori and it makes me sick. Sick. The way he looks at her, talks to her, protected her when I came up and snapped at them. I couldn't stand the thought of them together. At least Beck didn't get the lead with his 'precious' Tori. I couldn't handle if they were together. The words Beck had said to me when we broke up still echoed in mind. "I hope we can still be friends", how could we be friends. How could I hang out with him without wanting to bash his face in, or cry my eyes out. Especially when I saw the way he looked at Tori. I felt a tear roll my face and Ii watched it fall onto my pear-phone screen. As I knelt down to wipe the splotch of water of the screen, my phone vibrated.

"1 New Text Message".

**Whoa! Snap! Who is it from? **

**Have a great weekend and please review :D**


	9. Feelings

**Hey everyone! How are you guys! ****Hope you all are safe and sound (: **I'm so sorry for the wait I been busy with a bunch of homework! Specifically AP chemistry. I have a huge exam in that class tomorrow so wish me luck! (; Anyways, you guys are lucky because I sat down in the middle of my pile of homework and wrote this chapter for you guys so you wouldn't have to wait for the weekend! Thanks for continuing to favorite, follow, and review! Here is the next chapter my lovely readers! (And I may I add it's my longest chapter EVER! My treat :)

**Andre POV**

What did I just do? My mind was starting to freak out. My adrenaline was pumping. I desperately looked at my phone as I wished there was an 'unsend' button. I started as the message I had sent, making sure it sounded right.

_Hey I just wanted to check if you were doing okay. You've seemed less interested in Scissors since you and Beck broke up. Text me if you wanna talk. _

That was a good message right? I tried to sound caring, but overly caring to a point that Jade would hate me? Would she be upset I said she looked more upset lately? Or would she like that? I tried to add humor into it to lighten the situation, but I now I couldn't decide if it was the right choice. Jade seemed much sadder lately after the break up and I just could only hope she was okay. I didn't how big of an effect this seemed to have on her. I mean I like Jade, but her and Beck's relationship wasn't good. She really didn't trust him and she didn't treat him well. But that didn't change of what I thought of her.

She has a hard coating but I know deep down she's just a normal person that needs support. Singing with her made me realize that. That's why I love music, it can open up people who you didn't think could be opened, it shed light new perspectives. I wanted to check how she was doing, because I had always cared for her, and she always had my back. And truthfully, I never lost that feeling I once had for Jade. It was less, but it was still there tucked up in a corner of my mind. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't completely push it away. Something about her was so amazing, so innocent, so sweet. It came out in her voice when she sung. I was deep in thought when my phone buzzed. "New message from Jade" I took a deep breath and opened it.

**Tori POV- The Next Day**

I was sitting in Sikowitz's class in the morning, thinking about how amazing yesterday was. Our run-through took forever, but I loved meeting all the cast and crew, and I felt great knowing how I had snagged the lead role. It was all coming together in my mind. I was the lead role-in an actual movie, an actual movie, with actual directors and writers that was hopefully going to make it to a theater. Theaters. Theaters! My mind was going everywhere off of excitement! I couldn't help it! And I was so glad that I found out the other lead was a nice guy. I was really starting to fear it would be a creep that would be extremely hard to work with, and pretend I was in love with. But it wasn't any creep- it was Mark Grefle. Mark. Mark, who was attractive, funny, nice, not to mention single– wait _where_ is my mind going? Its sounds like I actually really like the guy, but no I obviously only like Beck. Beck . Dreamy Beck. Ack, my mind is starting to drive me crazy with all my colliding thoughts. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and tried to pay attention to Sikowitz. I realized that a once blank white board at the beginning of the class was now filled with scribbly handwriting, leaving me confused where to start reading. Sikowitz never wrote this much on the board, so I must have been zoned out for a while. Oh well. I listened for Sikowitz rambled on for a few more minutes and then the bell rang. I quickly scooped my bag up and started to catch up to Beck. Once I got out of the classroom, I saw he was already waiting there! Was he waiting for me? He was so sweet! I walked over to him as he casually asked me about how I thought yesterday went.

"I thought it was great, but long. What about you?" I questioned as we starting walking to our lockers.

"It was for sure long", Beck chuckled, "But I guess it was good nonetheless."

"The only problem is now I'm super tired from staying up to work on m essay after I got home. Right now I'm just running on excitement about the movie and coffee" I said as I lifted up my coffee cup.

"Same here. This is going to be hard to do both. But I believe we can do it" Beck said ever so calmly.

"I believe so too, it will be so worth it in the end." I said with confidence as Beck grabbed a book from his locker and slammed it."

"Totally." Beck said as he flashed a smile at me. I loved looking at his smile.

"So are you excited to watch Glee tonight!" I asked him excitedly. Glee was one of my favorite shows, and I had countlessly asked Beck to just watch one episode.

"Uhh…" Beck trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Come on, the preview for this one looks really good. Lots a drama." I said trying to convince him further.

"But I don't know any of the characters…"

"I'll teach them to you next hour! I know everything."

Beck chuckled "Ok, ok you got me." He said to my satisfaction as we walked to class.

**Nobody's POV- Director's room-(The Previous Night)**

All the movie staff was relaxing in the director's room over after-hours after a long day of running through the entire script. Everyone was laughing at another's jokes, until one of them broke the laughter with a serious question that had been bugging him for quite some time.

"Hey, boss, why did we end up not casting that Canadian kid for the lead? I thought he was pretty good." Everyone became quiet, as the man's voice boomed across the room. The director sat straight up and began to reply in his distinctive cold monotone voice.

"Oh, Jeffery, we couldn't of. Not with Mark Grefle auditioning."

"But he had a better audition…." Jeffery began to trail off, trying to piece the words together in his head.

"I'll give the kid that, he did. But the problem is, is that Mark Grefle has won awards. He's been in the movie scene before, he's predicted to make it really big soon. His appearance in our movie would get us much more press, popularity, hype. We needed to make him our lead to do what's best for our movie"

"Then how come I've never heard of him before, and even with Mark, how did the Canadian end up with only the role of the doorman?" another man piped up.

The director looked unsure how to proceed and then quietly spoke into a whisper.

"It's more than just that." His voice was cold and raspy, with a hint of fear intertwined within it. All of the members around the table who were just laughing minutes ago leaned in, each with a look of fearful confusion on their face. The director rarely sounded even the least bit fearful.

"Mark Grefle always gets what he wants."

**Please review! :D**


	10. Just Acting?

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for the long wait! I've been incredibly busy and then the other day I realized that's its been over a month since I updated. So I updated for you wonderful people because you don't deserve that long of a wait! To make up for it I wrote a chapter for today and I will post the next chapter tomorrow! Woo! (Double feature!) Haha well anyways Enjoy!**

**Tori POV**

6th period just let out and Beck and I walked out laughing. I had told him about glee the whole hour and he surprisingly seemed to be interested it in.

"Ok I never thought I would be saying this, but glee doesn't sound that bad" Beck said as we walked.

"I told you it was good!" I said as I punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, that Marley-Ryder-Jake love triangle has really got me interested…"

"Ok now you're just playing with me", I said as I couldn't help but start laughing

"No really! I'm such a sucker for love triangles!" Beck said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Stop!" I tried to say in between laughs.

"Okay, okay." Beck said after our laughter calmed down, "But I really do like the sound of the mean cheerleader coach, she sounds like a pretty funny character."

"She is! Definitely one of my favorite characters" I said as I looked up into his brown eyes.

"Well, then it's gotta be good." Beck said as he smiled and met my glance. He was so amazing.

"So would that possibly make you wan to watch glee tonight?" I asked

"Well… I don't think I'd remember the characters that well… there are so many…." Beck trailed off as an idea suddenly flew into my head.

"Well then, I have an idea" Beck's eyebrows furrowed with curiosity.

"What is this idea, I must ask?"

"Well… how about I have a glee viewing tonight at my house? After rehearsal? I could invite Andre and Cat and maybe even Robbie?"  
"That is not a bad idea." Beck said as he winked at me.

"So you'd come?" I asked hopefully with a smile.

"Yes, I'll come. I wouldn't miss glee for anything; you know I've been an avid fan for years." Beck said smiling and I couldn't help but crack up.

"Okay, you need to stop that"

"And why would I want to?" Beck chuckled and smiled as the bell rang.

...**After School… (Still Tori POV)**

I finally got the glee night plans figured out fro tonight and then it hit me. I didn't even think to ask someone for a ride to get to the audition at 4! (Luckily it was a movie full of teenagers, so the director made it after school on weekdays.) What was I thinking? How was I supposed to get there? I need to find someone to ask fast. I spent the next several minutes looking for someone to ask and couldn't find anyone. Ugh, I really needed to get my license. I've had to wait since I failed my first driving test, with that old lady jumping out into the cross walk… luckily I had only one more week until I could finally retake it. Suddenly I saw Beck walk by out of the corner of my eye and I began to chase after him. He could give me a ride right? I finally caught up to Beck as he was just reaching his car.

"Hey Beck!"

"Oh hey Tori, what's up?"

"Hey I'm sorry its short notice but could you please give me a ride to rehearsal? I completely forget to arrange a ride…."

"Hey no problem of course you can. Don't worry about it." Beck said as he flashed a smile towards me.

"Thank you so much! I owe you big time!" I said with relief flooding my body.

"Consider us even, you did introduce me to my soon to be new favorite show, Glee right?" Beck said with a chuckle as he opened our doors.

"Well I did do that." I said with a smile.

"Speaking of which, did you get a chance to invite everyone?"

"Yes. Cat completely agreed and Andre was hesitant until I told him I'd serve some Belgian cocoa." I said with a laugh.

"He does love that cocoa." Beck said as he started the car.

"Haha you know he does!" I said in agreement as we drove off.

**Rehearsal-Beck's POV**

We all were hustling to re read our lines before we shot the first scene, which was actually some scene in the middle of the movie. I had a very small part but I still wanted to put in my best effort. I was opening the door for Mark as he entered his apartment where he was going to get ready for his first date with Marsha (Tori's character). Suddenly the director called us over to start shooting. I was ready to open the door with my line, but I was not ready to watch Mark and Tori go on a date, even those it was really their characters on the date. My shot went by quickly and suddenly I was watching the several shots that made up the date. Mark and Tori were laughing, enjoying each others company, and had instant chemistry. It was making my skin crawl, I couldn't stand watching, I wasn't the jealous type, but I couldn't help it when Tori and Mark clicked so easily. Despite how much I hated watching him and Tori I had to admit Mark was a great actor, really getting into his character. His character was meant to be hopelessly in love with Tori's character, he just didn't know it yet. At this point he was just supposed to be attracted with her but not quite in love yet. He really did make it out like he liked Tori's character.

Unless.

He really did like her…

My stomach instantly felt ill.

**Oh Beck. Please review! :D**


	11. A 'Glee-tastic' Night

**Hey guys! Sorry this is late, but guess what? It's a whopping 1700 words so that should hopefully make up for the wait (: Thank you SO much for all the reviews and follows and favs I got last chapter! You guys are really amazing! Every single review makes my day! So please continue leaving as many wonderful reviews as you can! :D Anyways here's chapter 11! :D**

**Tori's POV**

Shooting just finished and I have to say, it wasn't that bad acting that "date" with Mark. I was kind of nervous, but it was actually really nice with Mark. He was really sweet and easy to work with. But now that it was over I had something to look forward to even more, Glee with Beck!- And Andre and Cat of course, but mainly Beck. As we were cleaning things up I saw him coming my way.

"Ready for a Glee-tastic night?" I asked him

Beck chuckled "Totally. So are we meeting at your house right when this gets over?"

"That's the plan." I said as I smiled up at him.

"Great, do you need a ride?" Aww he offered me a ride!

"Yes please I would love that soo much!" I said exuberantly.

"No problem. I just have to stop by my Rv for something"

"Ok awesome!"

A few minutes later we began walking out to Beck's car as the sun started to go down and the air was starting to make me shiver.

"Do you need a Jacket?" Beck asked once he realized how freezing I was.

"Nah… I can tough it out" I mentally slapped my self in the head after those words flew off my tongue. I definitely would want to wear his jacket, why'd I say no?

"Okay, then" Beck said as we reached his car and he opened to the door for me. What a gentleman!

"Why thank you Mr. Oliver"

"You are very so welcome Ms. Vega" Beck said as he did bow and I cracked up. He always found a way to make me laugh. I liked him so much.

We started driving down the LA streets until we reached his RV and I waited patiently as he went in. Oh Beck, I had such a crush on him it wasn't even funny. I How could I not like him! And now he offered me a ride! Maybe he liked me too? Maybe somehow, someway?

"_Beep. Beep!" _ My phone pulled me out of my ever-wandering thoughts.

I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and checked what had interrupted my dreamy thoughts-two new text messages. The first text message was from Andre.

"Hey Tori, sorry my Grandma is definitely not letting leave the house because she thinks that Russian spies are trying to hunt us down…I know sounds crazy. Sorry I can't come"

The second message was from Cat.

"Hey Toriii! You know how much I wanted to watch Glee tonight but I can't come I'm sorrryyyy!"

Okay, well that was actually fine. Andre and Cat couldn't come, but it was alright. Now it was just Beck and I. Beck and I.

**Beck's POV**

I scrambled to grab my stuff form my RV quick and get back to Tori. Tori Tori. I was pretty glad she invited me to a glee night. Even though I wasn't sure how much I liked glee, I knew I liked Tori. And I loved spending time with her happy, sweet personality that always lifted my up. I locked my RV and headed back to the car and jumped in quickly because it was bitterly cold today. I glanced over at Tori and she mesmerized looking at her phone.

"Whatcha looking at?" I questioned her

"Oh! Beck I didn't even hear you come in. Oops, sorry!" Tori spit out with her cheeks starting to blush. I chuckled at her cuteness.

"What happened, anything bad?" I motioned towards her phone.

"Oh! Nothing, Cat and Andre just had to cancel on glee."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Don't be" Tori said as she smiled at me. And then it hit me. It was only going to be Tori and I.

"So are we off to a Glee-tastic night?" I smiled as I started the car.

"Oh yeah! To glee!" Tori said with a chuckle.

And we were off.

**Tori's house (Beck's POV)**

I threw my keys down on Tori's couch as we entered.

"Perfect timing!' Tori shouted," The new glee starts in 10 minutes!"

"How good are we?" I said as I looked at Tori.

"So good!" Tori yelled with joy as we high fived.

"Do you mind if I get a drink?" I asked. I was incredibly thirsty.

"You sit back, I'll grab you one"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, so what would you like?"

"Pink…" I started but the Tori cut me off.

"—Lemonade?" Tori answered for me.

"You got me." I said as I raised my hands in surrender.

Tori chuckled. "I'm going to make some popcorn too, want any?"

"That would be great, I'll turn the TV on so we don't miss it" I said as a looked for the remote.

"Good plan!" I heard Tori yell from the kitchen. After looking through a few couch cushions I found the clicker. As if on cue, right when I turned on the TV Tori walked over with the popcorn and drinks.

"Popcorn and Lemonade for the sir" Tori laughed as she tried to imitate a British accent.

"Why thank you my lady," I said with a proud British accent. I enjoyed accents.

"So is this the right channel?" I asked Tori

"Nope, Glee is on fox!" She chuckled "Hand me the remote, glee is about to start! "

"Okay, okay!" I said I put my hands up and relinquished the remote.

"Thank you" Tori said as she correctly changed the channel!

"This popcorn is very good" I said as I smiled over at Tori.

"I made it real butter" Tori winked

"What a genius idea!" I said, chuckling.

"I know right, right? Oop, quite it's starting!" Tori said as the opening sequence of glee started up. So many different characters were showing up, I could barely remember anything Tori told me earlier. Even though I tried to pretend I knew what was happening, Tori somehow knew I was definitely not getting it, because she started whispering the character's names to me as the popped on screen. All the information was slowing coming back until I finally caught on. And then I have to say-it got pretty interesting. I started enjoying every line that the hilarious mean cheerleading coach spit out towards the glee club. I even chuckled at quite a few of them. The episode seemed to go by fairly fast and the ending was so hilarious that once I heard Tori breaking out in laughter, I couldn't stop myself from laughing either. I laughed so hard that the popcorn on my lap flew into the air all over the both of us, which only continued our laughter. This was great; I was having such a good time with Tori. Tori, she was just amazing and we always had fun. A few minute our laughing calmed down questioned me how I liked the episode. I answered but stuttered at the very end once I found myself immersed in her big beautiful eyes. I tried to continue my conversation but I was speechless. It was just for a moment, but it felt like a lifetime. Trying to get back onto to topic, I looked away from her eyes, and instantly saw that a piece of popcorn had landed in her hair.

"Hey Tori, I just realized you had a hug piece of popcorn nested in your hair" I said with a chuckle.

"Oh man! Is it gone yet?" Tori asked as she continually ran her fingers through her hair trying to find the piece of popcorn, but to no avail.

I began chuckling "No, it's still there.." Tori was beginning to look frantic trying to find the piece, when I decided to help.

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you" I said as I leaned in closer to her. I ran my fingers through her hair and caught the piece of popcorn between my fingers and then looked down to set it on the table. When I looked back up I realized how close my face was to Tori's. We were mere inches apart and I found my eyes staring into her eyes again. Instantly her eyes met mine and I felt a moment of intense love for Tori. All I felt in this moment was love, happiness, passion—all engulfed in Tori's sweet brown eyes. Our f the corner of my eyes I saw her lips. I felt so much love for Tori that I just wanted to grab her, kiss her and never let her go. I had such an urge to kiss her that I began to inch forward when reality caught up to me and I stopped. Tori only liked me as a friend, or at least I was pretty sure. She always wanted me to get back together with Jade, so she couldn't like me, right? But after our last breakup she hadn't mentioned a word about wanting me to get back together with Jade, and it was if she seemed happy about it. Man, I was lost. I couldn't interpret whether or not Tori liked me like I liked her so much, but I knew one thing. I knew that we were best friends and I couldn't just ruin our entire friendship if she didn't have feelings for me. We could grow apart, and I couldn't bear to be away from her. All of sudden my phone starting ringing in my pocket and I leaned down and checked the caller ID: Dad. Why was my dad calling? I mouthed to Tori "Sorry I have to take this" and she nodded.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Beck, I need you to come home and help me move the new tv into the house. Your mother refuses and I can't lift it alone with my back"

"Okay, okay I 'll be home soon." I said as I hung up.

"So you have to leave?" Tori asked with a sad tone to her voice.

"Yeah, my dad needs help moving stuff. But thanks for inviting me, I had great time!" I said as I caught another glance of her eye. I had to get out of here quick before lost control of my strong desire to kiss her, which would probably ruin our friendship sadly.

"Thanks for coming" Tori said as she walked me towards the door.

"No problem, see you tomorrow?" I asked as I walked out the door and looked back.

"See you tomorrow" Tori said as she smiled and shut the door.

There was no denying it any longer; I was desperately in love with Tori Vega.

**Please review and tell me whatcha thought! :D**


	12. Starbucks and Mistakes

Hey everyone! Merry late Christmas! Hope the holidays are going well for you! :D Sorry it's been a little while since the last update but I've been swamped with homework and finals! But now that that's finally done I'm just relaxing and writing Bori! So, the next update will be very soon! Thanks again for every review, favorite or follow! You are guys are amazing! :D

**Jade's POV**

I sat in my kitchen, waiting for Andre to pick me up. After he texted me the other night he offered to pick me up and hit the coffee shop before school. I couldn't help but admit that I thought it was sweet of him and accepted. It was actually kind of nice to know that someone wanted to know how I was doing. I wasn't used to letting people in, but I thought I'd give it a try. I've known Andre for forever, so I know he's a great guy that means well. Maybe it was time I stopped pushing people away… the sound of someone knocking on my door brought me out of my thoughts.

"It's open!" I yelled.

"Hey Jade! Ready to go?" Andre asked as he entered my house.

"Yep, I'm ready." I said as I grabbed my bag and locked the front door to my house.

"So how are you doing?" Andre asked as we got into his car.

I sighed. "Eh, okay. I mean I still can't believe Beck and I aren't together anymore. I felt he was the only who…understood me." I said, chocking on the last few words. I was surprised how much I had already told Andre, but it just seemed so easy to talk to him.

"You're not alone." Andre said as he started driving.

"Thanks" I said looking down.

"From now on, I'll be someone who understands you" Andre said with a smile.

"Alright…." I was unsure of this idea.

"But I won't pry about your life, don't worry. I'll just be here for you" Andre said calmly. A wave of relief passed over me.  
"Thanks Andre, that actually means more than you know" I said, with a sudden desire just to let it all go, tell Andre everything I was feeling, everything I had bottled up inside.

"No problem" Andre said with a smile as we pulled up to the coffee shop.

"Starbucks?" My eyes lit up, I was so used to drinking the cheap Jet brew coffee nearby Hollywood arts that everyone drank. Starbucks was a treat.

"Only the best" Andre said, "I figured you needed something ultra-special to cheer you up"

"Thanks Andre, I have to admit I do love Starbucks."

"So drive-thru or inside?"

"Ugh, drive-thru. I hate cheery baristas"

Andre chuckled. "Drive- thru it is" Andre said as we pulled into line.

"I'll take a Mocha Frappuccino", I said. Andre looked shocked.

"I never took you as a Frappuccino girl, you seem more like a black coffee girl" Andre said chuckling at the end.

"Hey don't judge, I like to treat myself now and then." I said with a mischievous smile curling on my lips.

"Alrighty then" Andre said as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Ooh, pull forward" I insisted as the car in front of us pulled forwarded.

"I know what to do" Andre said calmly with a smile. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey there, what would like you to order" The voice boomed through the intercom.

"I'll take a grande caramel macchiato, and a grande mocha Frappuccino" Andre said into the speaker

"Is that is all?"

"Yep."

"Okay, that'll be 9.38 at the first window."

"Well, I never though of you as a caramel macchiato guy." I said, trying to get back at him.

"Hey, I like myself some caramel and espresso" Andre belted out and I felt a smile rise on my face. An actual smile, who knows how long its been since that happened.

"You seem in a better mood", Andre pointed out.

"Yeah, thanks for that" I said as Andre grabbed our drinks and handed the barista cash.

"Hey we have time, you wanna park and talk?" Andre said as he pulled away from the window.

"Sure." I said as he found a parking spot. We began to talk, and it was so natural that I started to tell him about my life. About how my parents were never home, how I always felt so alone, how my dad didn't approve of my dream of becoming a singer, I just let it all flow out. Andre just sipped his drink, listening to every bit. Once I finished, I felt relief that someone else knew, someone like Andre who could keep a secret.

"Hey Jade, don't forget that you really are a great person, and that you've easily got it made in the music industry. You have so much talent." Andre said once I finished talking.

"Thanks Andre" I said looking up to him, "That's nice of you."

"Your welcome, we should do this more often."

"We really should" I said sipping the remains of my frappuccino.

"Well we better get going" Andre said as we pulled out and headed to Hollywood Arts.

**Beck POV**

I pulled up to school, locked the car and went to find Tori. Last night was amazing but I almost felt…embarrassed. I had almost kissed Tori and what if she didn't want me too? What if she totally did not think of me the way I thought of her? My mind was relentless with these thoughts; maybe I was overthinking the whole situation. Anyways, I still wanted to apologize to Tori, to at least clear my mind. I saw her at her locker and walked up to her.  
"Hey Beck!" Tori greeted me enthusiastically.

"Hey Tori." I said, running my hand through my hair.

"So what's up?"

"Well…I wanted to apologize." I started

"Apologize for what?"

"Last night."

"What do you have to apologize for?" Tori looked confused.

"Well…for almost kissing you. I mean I know we are just friends, so I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Tori's happy expression instantly fell.

"Yeah, just friends." Tori said, as if something else was on her mind.

"Yeah, so I'm sorry about that. I know you don't want to be more than—"

"Actually Beck—"

"—Hey what's happening over here?" Jade interrupted.

"Just talking, thanks for interrupting us by the way." Tori said

"My pleasure" Jade smiled.

"Jade, c'mon let's get to class. Nice to see you guys!" Andre said as he winked at me.

"Fine, fine", Jade said as the bell rang.

"So we good Tori? I didn't want anything to be weird between us"

"Oh…yeah...we're good, just…friends" Tori said looking down at her feet. "Well I gotta go Beck, see ya" Tori said walking away not looking at me. What was wrong?

"Bye…."I said as I watched her walk off. My head didn't feel clear; instead it felt like a mess. I was trying to make things better between Tori and I, but I felt like I made them worse. I didn't know what to think anymore; but for now we were just…friends. I kicked the locker before heading to class; argh, did I just make things worse?

**Please review and tell me whatcha thought, every single review makes my day :D**


	13. Secret Santa

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows last chapter! Here is Chapter 13! :D**

_**-A Few Months Later-**_

**Becks POV**

I sat in Sikowitz class as he began talking about doing the Secret Santa activity again. Christmas was two weeks away and he thought it was a great way to get us in the spirit. I glanced over at Tori and saw her intently listening. She was so beautiful. Over the last few months my crush had grown and grown and grown. I wanted to be with Tori so badly. I couldn't tell what she thought though. We had a lot of times where something might almost happen, but then didn't. It probably all started with my stupid act to try and apologize a few months ago, which I was still kicking myself for. One thing was for sure though; I was over Jade. We had moved on and it felt better, not as much awkwardness or pain when we saw another. The only pain I had now was from my heart aching for Tori. I thought maybe my crush would have subdued over time, and maybe I'd move on, but the opposite had surely happened. I liked Tori so much, much more than ever before.

"Beck, spacing off are we?" Sikowitz suddenly asked me shoving a basket towards my face.

"What?"

"Pick your person for Secret Santa" Sikowitz said further shoving the basket further towards me.

"I thought you texted us our assignments?"

"I wanted to go to the old fashioned way, and with me texting them last year a lot of you pretended that the message never went through..." Sikowtz said eying the rest of the class suspiciously, "But no matter, this is how it's being done this year"

"Alright then" I said as reached in and grabbed a piece of paper. As Sikowitz moved on to the next person I began to slowly un-crumble the tiny piece of paper.

_Tori._

So Tori was my Secret Santa. What should I get her? It had to be something special, she was so special. And then it hit me; I knew exactly what to get her.

**Tori's POV**

I grabbed the little piece of paper of the basket as Sikowitz went around the class. I undid the little delicate paper in my hands.

_Cat._

Cat was my secret Santa! This would be fun; Cat was so sweet and lovable. I started listing ideas off in my head as I tried to think of the perfect gift when the bell rang.

"See you all tomorrow my little children! Think of ideas for your Secret Santa's!" Sikowitz said clapping as we walked out of the classroom. As I was walking out I looked to my right and my glance matched Beck's. Beck. I'd moved on from Beck, or as much as I liked to tell myself. I knew I still really really liked him, but I had buried those feelings deeper into my head. He just wanted to friends, and I had to move on, so I did, or at least I tried. It was a hard road at first, but at least I wasn't thinking about him as often as I used too. Yet, when my eyes met his, I still felt weak in the knees; that didn't change, nothing could change that. On the bright side, I was getting a lot closer to Mark. We were basically best friends now, after spending so much time acting for the movie. I actually was meeting him for cupcakes later today at the new local bakery.

_-Cupcakes! _That would be perfect for Cat's Secret Santa gift, thought making a mental note to myself.- I couldn't decide whether I had feelings for Mark though, or if we were just good friends. Beck and I weren't going to happen, so I had to move on. Maybe Mark could help me move on? I mean, I think I kind of liked Mark. We also had done so many romantic scenes together, and I might have felt something in them. Maybe, maybe not. My mind was going all over the place, but it was also much more controlled because I wasn't constantly thinking about Beck.

"Hey Tor" a voice said, interrupting my thoughts, a voice I knew as Beck's

"Sup?" I said, turning around, talking in my generic boy voice.

Beck chuckled. "So did you finish that project for science?"

_Snap. _"Oh my gosh I completely forgot about it"

"I haven't started mine either"

"Want to work on it after glee?" I questioned him. We had started the tradition of watching glee together every Thursday.

"Sounds like a good plan" Beck smiled. I still loved that smile. But we were only best friends. _Best Friends. _I repeated to myself.

"So got any plans for lunch?" Beck questioned me

"No, want to go out to lunch together?"

"Nozu?"

"Sounds perfect," I said smiling as the bell rang.

"Alright meet you at the front gates"

"Sounds like a plan!" I said as I walked off. Ok, maybe I was still unsure where Beck and I stood, but I was trying to move on, and slowly I was getting there.

**-Later in the day, At the Bakery-**

"Mmm…so many choices. I think I'll get a box of a dozen cupcakes with 6 red velvet, 3 vanilla, and 3 chocolate." I said, ordering the cupcakes for Cat. "And could you spell out 'Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa' on the cupcakes?" I asked

"Of course" the employee said giving me a smile.

"Sweet, these look amazing" I said watching her pipe the writing on the cupcakes.

"They are to die for" She said, finished the last cupcake. "Is that all for you?"

"Yep."

"Alright let's get these puppies paid for then" she said placing the cupcakes into a box and wrapping it up.

"Let's" I responded as I followed her to the checkout. I paid for the cupcakes and turned around just as Mark walked in.  
"Are those for me?" Mark questioned looking at the box in my arms.

"No silly." I said as we grabbed a seat. "They're for my friend Cat. I'm her Secret Santa for this thing at school."  
"Nice" Mark said.

"Are you doing anything like that at your school"

"Nope." Mark chuckled, "So only a few more weeks on filming..." Mark started

"I know! Its crazy, I almost don't want to be over because I felt like I've met so many new people and we're all like a little family."

"Totally, speaking of the movie I'm gonna grab some cupcakes, then you want to leave to get to filming?"

"Yeah, good idea. I'll meet you over there though, cause I'm going to grab a coffee."  
"You could get one here…?" Mark questioned looking confused

"They don't have good coffee here!" I said, shocked he didn't know.

"Fine, see you in a few" Mark said as got up.

"See you then." I said walking away out to my car. My car, yes I said it, with my keys in my hand. I could finally drive! I got my license last month and it was seriously the best thing ever. I gently sat the cupcakes for Cat in the passenger seat and started the car. Snow had started falling outside, making me smile; I absolutely loved the snow. As I started to back up I saw the picture of Beck and I that Beck had wedged between the windshield and dashboard. How was I feeling about Beck? Moved on, yes. I moved on. I had a nice time with Mark, maybe Mark and I would work?

Yet, no matter hard I'd tried…

_I couldn't get Beck off my mind._

**Whatcha think? Please take a few seconds and REVIEW! :D **

**And by the way… What do you think Beck's Secret Santa gift for Tori is? Answer it in the review and I'll let you know if anyone got it next chapter! :D**


	14. An Unexpected Vistor

**Hey guys! I'm back! I also wanted to tell you guys I started a blog about two weeks ago called "borifanfiction" on Tumblr to write requests for Bori oneshot ideas. I really want some feedback on them so I think I'm going to start posting them on here, so be sure to read them and tell me what you think! Anyways back to the chapter! Its MEGA long just for you guys and I don't own the song that I mention later in this chapter. Enjoy! :D**

**Beck POV**

I pulled up to the chocolate shop, jumped out of my car and walked through the thin layer of snow in the parking lot. It was barely a centimeter of snow, but everybody was going crazy about it; it never snowed in California. I walked in and began to browse the chocolates in the display case. Everything looked so delicious. I had decided on getting Tori some hand made chocolates and roses. Yes it sounded cliché, but I was also going to tell her how I felt. I thought about it and decided I needed to, I couldn't just keep hoping it would happen; I needed to make a move, and find out how she felt. I had to. I was seriously freaking out though; I was calm on the outside, but a mess on the inside. But I couldn't back down, I need to do this, and this secret santa gift was the perfect opportunity. As I continued to browse, my eyes stopped at the salted milk chocolate caramels, they looked mouth watering. Maybe Tori would like those?

"Could I have a sample of the salted milk chocolate caramels?" I asked the person behind the counter.

"Yeah, of course" She said, pulling one out and handed it to me. I took a bite, and it was pretty delicious. A perfect mix of sweet and salty. I liked it. Ok, so I'll get some of those for Tori, but what else would she like? In the end I decided on white chocolate truffles, salted caramels, milk chocolate pretzels and some milk chocolate toffee- a perfect mix for Tori.

"It that all for you?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Is this a gift?" The lady asked carrying the box to the cash register.

"Yeah" I said smiling, thinking of Tori.

"Gift wrap?" The lady asked.

"Yeah, that would be great"

"This is a nice selection, whoever's getting it is a lucky person" The lady said as she wrapped it up nicely.

"Well…she's definitely a special person."

"Ooh, is this for a girlfriend?" She asked sounded curious.

"No," I said sighing, "Just a girl I like…" I said, thinking of Tori.

"Does she like you?"

"I honestly have no idea, I really would hope so though"

"I bet she does." The lady said smiling. "High school is crazy. You never know what will happen", She said, smiling as she rung up the box.

"Thanks" I said, amazed at how good of a conversation I was having with this lady. She looked in her mid 20's, and I couldn't help but notice her strikingly beautiful strawberry blonde hair.

"Are you in college?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm graduating this year. I want to be a teacher." She said smiling. "If there's one thing I learned from high school, and college even is that if you like this girl, you have to tell her, or else she'll never know and you two will just move through school, not realizing the other's feelings. It's happened to me way too many times"

"Thanks. That actually helps a lot" I said running my hand through my hair.  
"Your welcome." She said smiling, "Your total is 20 dollars even"

"Alright" I said as I pulled out a twenty and handed it to her.

"Hope it works out with you and this girl" She said smiling, handing me the box of chocolates and the receipt.

"Thanks, have a great day." I said as I walked out the store. I could do this; I was reassured now it was the right move. It was time to tell Tori.

**Tori POV**__

School had just ended and I went out to my car to grab the cupcakes for Cat. I wrapped them really nicely and I was pretty proud of myself for thinking of this. I walked back into the school and saw Andre.

"Hey do you where Cat is?"

"Yeah, I think she was in the theatre still from her last class"  
"Okay, thanks Andre" I said as I started walking to the theatre.

"Hey, hold up. What's that box for?" Andre asked curiously.

"It's Cat's secret santa gift!"

"What's in it?"

"Cupcakes!" I said excitedly.

"Ooh, that's a good idea. From the new bakery?"  
"Oh yes" I said smiling.

"Hey, I have a question." Andre started to say.

"Okay, shoot"  
"I have Jade for my secret santa, what do you think I would get her?"

"A corpse? Or maybe a soul?" I said chuckling.

"Jade has a soul", Andre said defensively, as if he were deep in thought.

"Whoa, man. I was kidding" I said when it hit me. "Do you like Jade again?" I whispered.

"I...I think so Tori. Agh I said it" Andre said clutching his head.

"Hey don't worry about it. She's not with Beck anymore. You could date her."

"What? I thought you didn't want me to date her because she's a person with deep psychological problems?" Andre asked, confused.

"Yeah, but actually, after giving it some thought….I realized you guys would be kind of a cute couple"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And if you and Jade dated then maybe Beck and I…."

"What? I thought you were over Beck?" Andre whispered. We had had many talks about this.

"Andre, I really don't know. I think I might like Mark, but I can't let go of the idea of Beck and I. I just can't get the idea out of my head you know?"

"Oh, I know." Andre said, "I feel the exact same way with Jade."

"Man, we need to definitely figure out our feelings." I said.

"I know, we are messes", Andre said looking at his feet.

"We will figure this out. My house Friday? We could watch movies and talk?"

"Sounds fun, I'll be there. I'll try and keep my wonk down until then"

"You can do it Andre. I believe in you." I said patting him on the shoulder, "But for now I need to find Cat, see you Friday" I said as I walked towards the theatre. Hopefully Cat hadn't left yet. Luckily when I opened the door, Cat was still there gathering up her stuff.

"Hey Cat!" I said

"Hey Toriii!" She said. "What brings you here?" She said smiling, twirling her hair.

"Merry Christmas from your secret santa" I said smiling, handing her the box.

"OH MY GOSH YAY!" Cat yelled as she grabbed the box and ripped it open.

"Cupcakes for me?" Cat asked excitedly.

"Oh yes, all for you"

"Thanks so much Tori!" Cat said as she put the box down and hugged me.

"You're welcome Cat" I said smiling. Cat was so sweet.

"Well, I've got to go. I need to get home, my brother needs me! I think he went off his meds."

"Alright, bye Cat!" I said as she started to leave.

"Bye Tori, thanks so much for the cupcakes! I looove them!"

"You're welcome", I said smiling as Cat left. Just as Cat left I was about to follow her when something on the stage caught my eye. I walked up to and saw it was a pink necklace that said "Cat". Cat must've dropped it in class or something. I bent over to pick it up and was about to start heading out when I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw someone coming across the stage. It was Mark.

**Beck POV (One minute earlier)**

I rushed into school, holding the box of chocolates and a single rose I just picked up from the florist across the street. I was trying to find Tori; I wanted to give her her gift and finally tell her how I felt. It was time and I was ready. I even tied a little note on the rose stem that said how I felt, if I began tongue-tied. I just hoped she hadn't left yet. I saw Andre heading towards the entrance and stopped him.

"Hey have you seen Tori?" I asked.

"Yeah, was heading towards the theater a few minutes ago."

"Okay, thanks man" I said as I starting walking to the theatre.

"Are those for her?" Andre called out as I walked away.

"Maybe" I called back, still walking towards the theatre. The door was open and I peeked around the corner to see if Tori was there. I saw her kneeling down to pick up something off the stage and decided this was my shot. Tori's back was turned to me so I took a deep breath, and then started to walk in quietly. After only a few steps, I saw another figure emerge from the side and backed up behind the door. Who was that? I peeked around the door to get a better look. It was Mark. What was Mark doing here? He didn't even go here! Tori looked as shocked as I was. I kept my head craned around the door to see what was happening when Tori began to speak.

"Mark what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Tori asked as Mark walked closer to her.

"I wanted to come see you and ask you something" Mark said smiling, "On my way in I saw that redhead friend of yours that you brought to filming one day and she told me you were in the theatre and how to get here"

"Oh, well why are you here then? I'm just confused."

"Well we aren't filming today and I couldn't wait until to tomorrow to tell you something"  
"Oh gotcha, sorry. What did you want to ask me?" Tori asked smiling. Mark started to speak as he moved closer to her.

"Tori, I like you. You're the nicest, most beautiful person I've ever met. Will you please go out with me on a date?" Mark said taking her hand. I instantly froze. What was happening?

"A date?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping I could take you out to dinner. I really like you Tori, please give me a chance." Mark said smiling.

"Yes." As the single word rolled off Tori's tongue, I felt a knife strike my heart. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"What?" Mark asked.

"My answer is yes! I would love to go out with you." Tori said smiling. My heart sank lower and lower, it that was even possible.

"Really?"  
"Really!" Tori said as she went and hugged Mark. I lost all feeling in my body as I felt the rose drop out of my hand and hit the floor. This couldn't be happening.

"You won't regret it" Mark said smiling as he gave Tori a kiss on the cheek. "Can I walk you to your car?" Mark said as he extended his hand to Tori.

"I would love that" Tori said, taking Mark's hand and giving him a kiss on the cheek in return as they began to walk off the stage, hand in hand, out the back door. For a second, I was frozen there, unable to move. And then I ran. I ran out to my car as fast as I could and threw the chocolates in the backseat and started the car. I just drove, trying to escape what I had just seen. I felt sick, and needed to get away, go anywhere but here. I cranked up the radio, hoping it would take away the immense pain I felt in my chest as I drove out of the parking lot. As I reached the first stoplight Maroon 5's song "Sad" came on. I started trying to focus on the lyrics, as I gripped the steering wheel hard, trying to get my mind off what I had just seen.

_Man, it's been a long day_

_Stuck thinking 'bout it driving on the freeway_

_Wondering if I really tried everything I could_

_Not knowing if I should try a little harder_

As the light turned green I began barely singing to it, trying anything to make the pain go away, this song explained everything.

_Oh, but I'm scared to death_

_That there may not be another one like this_

_And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread_

_I'm kicking the curb cause you never heard_

_The words that you needed so bad_

_And I'm kicking the dirt cause I never gave you_

_The things that you needed to have_

_I'm so sad, saaad._

I continued to sing along, reaching another red light. I lifted my hand to my forehead, rubbing my eyes. I tried so hard not to think but just let myself sing along to the words as I drove home, hoping the unbearable pain I felt in my chest would ease up.

**I know, I know- Heartbreaking.**

**Please take a few seconds to review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Unresolved Affections

**Hey guys! Sorry about the terribly long wait you guys had to endure! As always I've been incredibly busy with all my classes but I've been trying to find time to write another chapter and finally here it is! Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter and all the new favorites and follows! You guys are amazing! :D **

**Andre POV**

I pulled up to Tori's house, got out of my car and began walking to her door. It was finally Friday and I was about to sort out my feelings for Jade, and help Tori sort out her's with Beck. I actually really wanted her to be with Beck, they just seem to click when we all hang out, I had to convince her that. I wonder if the rose Beck was carrying the other day was for her? So many questions, I thought to myself waiting at Tori's door. I was so busy this week that I hadn't seen anyone since Tori and I made plans.

"Hey Andre!" Tori exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Oh hey Tori." I said, slowly coming back to reality as I walked in to her house.

"So how has your wonk been?" Tori asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Okay….I've had so much work to do I haven't had as much time to think."

"You and me both" Tori said as she walked back over to the couch with a bag of popcorn.

"So, you thought of any ideas for Jade's secret santa gift? I'm so stuck." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Well what does Jade like?"

"Coffee, Scissors, Horror Movies…." I started to think when Tori cut me off.

"Hey what about the movie she always talks about? The scissoring?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, not following.

"I saw somewhere that they are having a special premiere of it in Hollywood with extra deleted scenes and stuff, tickets went on sale yesterday. Maybe you could take her?"

"Oh my gosh Tori that's brilliant!" I said, jumping over the couch.

"Well, Thanks." Tori said chuckling. "What are you doing?" Tori asked as I went to the kitchen.

"Some cocoa to celebrate!" I said, relived that I finally had a gift for Jade.

"You are crazy about that cocoa." Tori said laughing.

"It's just so good" I said while making it.

"So now that that's figured out…how do you feel about Jade?" Tori asked.

"I don't know", I said, bringing the cocoa. "Part of me really likes her, like really really likes her, but another part of me just keeps thinking of all the things that would go wrong. We've become really close these last few months and I don't want to lose her if she doesn't like me that way."

"Aww how sweet!" Tori said smiling at me. "Andre, seriously you two are too cute! Go for it, the worse she could say is no."

"That's what I'm afraid of Tori!"

"I bet she likes you too! Come on, Andre. You need to tell her."

"Why now? I can't Tori, I can't."

"The movie is a perfect time, and besides I almost regret not…." Tori trailed off.

"What?"  
"Oh, nothing." Tori said looking down.

"That definitely sounded like something!" I said, interested.

"Ok! I regret not telling Beck how I feel, how I felt."

"Felt? I thought you still liked him"

Tori sighed before she responded. "It's complicated"

"I've got time"

"Ok, well—yes I think I might still like him—but, Mark asked me out"  
"What? Mark asked you out?" I asked, shocked. "When?"

"After I talked to you on Wednesday, after I gave Cat her secret santa gift."

"He came to the school?"

"Yeah, I guess he really wanted to see me" Tori said, blushing.

"Did you say yes? What about Beck?" My mind flashed to Beck walked to the auditorium with a rose. A rose I was really starting to think was for Tori.

"Yes, I said yes. I think I might really like Mark, Andre. I'm just really confused."

"Have you talked to Beck since then? Does he know?"

"Why does it matter? Beck's a friend, he'll find out when everyone else does. It's not like he needs to know now."

"I kinda think he does." I said, shocked at how angry Tori's voice was starting to sound.

"Why? It's not like Beck likes me! So why does it matter?!"

"Well…" My mind flashed back again to Beck smiling with the rose.

"Well?" Tori was clearly angry now.

"Nothing." I said, getting angrier at Tori. "How about you just don't tell anyone. You know keep it a secret? Don't tell the people you care about?" I said sarcastically as I got up from the couch.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know"  
"Andre I still care for Beck."

"Doesn't sound like it"  
"Andre why are you getting angry at me?"

"You're the one who jumped on me Tori, you started it."

There was a brief silence before Tori spoke. "I'm, I'm sorry I just don't know what to think Andre, I'm a mess." As Tori said that, I saw a single tear run down her cheek and I sat back down.

"I'm sorry too Tori."

"It's fine, Andre. I just, I just like Beck, but I feel like now that Mark asked me out, I like Mark more. I feel like I actually have a chance with Mark, instead of just wishing to be with Beck. I almost want to forget about Beck, but I can't. I don't know what to do"

"Don't worry about it," I said pulling Tori closer, "Just live in the moment, whatever is meant to be will happen".

**Beck's POV**

I was laying on my bed, flipping through the channels. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I skipped lunch the last few days and have barely talked to anyone; I haven't even seen Tori since that day. I just felt so empty, with no motivation to do anything. I walked up to the edge of my RV and grabbed a bag of cookies and retreated back to my bed, collapsing once I hit the soft blanket. I continued to flip through the channels when I came to a show that looked familiar, I knew recognized the characters from some show. As I was thinking, a cheerleading coach came up on the screen. All of sudden it came to me, the show was Glee. I instantly shut the TV off, throwing the remote across the RV as I buried my head in my pillow. Glee reminded me of Tori. Whatever I did I couldn't stop thinking of her, of her and Mark. Not wanting to do anything else I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep when I heard a knock on the door.

**Andre's POV (Monday morning)**

I saw Jade and the hallway and began to panic, running the tickets together in my hands. I took a deep breath and began to walk over.

"Oh hey Andre what's up?" Jade asked, smiling as she closed her locker. She was smiling, was that a good sign?

"Merry Christmas, from your secret santa" I spit out as I handed her the tickets.

"Oh my gosh , Andre" she said as she glanced over them. "These are amazing."

"Glad you like them" I said, relived.

"Wait, why is there two?" Jade asked as I stiffened up again.

"Well, I, I thought we could go together."

"I thought you hated horror movies"

"Well, I thought it be fine, if I got to spend time with you"

"So…is this a date?"

"Uhhh..no…no…" I said, trying not to stutter, "Just hanging out as friends."

"Oh…bummer." Jade said looking at me. Did she want it to be a date? Or was she being sarcastic?  
"Well…it could be a date" I said, started to stutter.

"Awesome, then it's a date", Jade said smiling. "Well I've got to get something out of my car see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later." I said as Jade walked away.

Oh my goodness. I had a date with Jade West. I felt a smile creep up on my face. I couldn't believe it was happening.

**So many questions! How will the date go? Who will Tori choose? Who knocked on Beck's door? Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	16. Mmm Cheesecake

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows last chapter! Here's the next chapter! :D**

**Beck POV (The day when there was a mysterious knock on his RV)**

Who would be knocking on my RV? I thought as I dragged myself out of bed, debating whether or not to answer the door. The knocking echoed on the door another time_. I guess I'll answer it…_ I thought as I made my way over to the door. I just hoped it wasn't Tori. I wasn't ready to see her, not yet; I was too upset. As I reached my door I moved my hand down to the cold handle and turned it. The face that greeted was Mark. What the heck?

"Hey Beck" Mark said as he let himself in.

"Mark, what are you doing here? How do you even have my address?" I asked, confused.

"I have people. Anyways, I asked Tori out and I need some advice." I couldn't help but grimace as the words fell out of his mouth.

"Why are you asking me? We barely even know each other. " I said, running my hand through my hair. I had no idea what was happening.

"Well, because you're good friends right?" Mark asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well then I figured you know what Tori would like, and I need to know that in order to make this date great."

"Well I don't know." I said turning away and going to grab some more food. I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, asking me what Tori would like for a date? I'm already dying inside that he asked her out, and now I have to help him make it perfect?

"I know you know, Beck. I know more than you think."

"Well, if you know so much why can't you figure it out yourself?" I said, not even to try to hide my annoyance anymore.

"You will help me. This needs to work, the date needs to go well" Mark said as he walked closer to me.

"Well Mark, in case you haven't realized by now, I don't care how your date goes." Mark was now only mere feet away from me.

"You will help me, Beck, or I'll have your role, "The doorman", completely cut from the film. So much for getting a start in Hollywood." Mark said, smirking at me. Who did he think he was? He didn't have that kind of power.

"You don't have that kind of power." I said, staring at him.

"Oh, I assure you I do. I know everything Beck. I even happen to know that you have a little…hmmm… crush on Tori?" I was shocked, no one knew that, not even Andre. How could this person I barely knew know so much about me?

"Well, too bad for you Mark, because you're wrong. I don't have a crush on Tori." I said, trying desperately to sound convincing. I couldn't let Mark get to me.

"Then why are you so hesitant to help me with my date?"  
"Tori and I are friends, which means we look out for each other's best interests. And obviously, you don't seem the notice that that doesn't include you."

"It does, Beck. I'm much better for her than you, you think she wants a loser who lives in his RV, and then doesn't even appear in the movie as a worthless doorman?"

"Well, that's a lot better than being with a jerk who's full of himself"

"Oh, of course, you're so clever. Now help me plan the date or else you're getting cut. No movie, no girl, then you'll just be an average high schooler who lied about getting a part in a movie."

"You can't do this." I said clenching my fists.

"Watch me" Mark said as he pulled out his phone and starting dialing a number. I can't believe this guy is such a jerk, when did that happen?

"Oh hey, I wanted to say, I have a demand" Mark said as he put the phone on speaker.

"What is it Mark?" The director's voice asked.

"Kick Beck off completely."

"…..Mark, we can't do that"

"I think you can, or I just have to tell…." Mark started to say when the director interrupted.

"Fine. Fine we'll do it." The director said. What was happening? Was I really getting kicked off the movie by Mark? This couldn't happen. I ran over and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a few words on it, then held it up to Mark.

_I'll help you. _

Mark's lips curled up into a smile as he read the message. "Oh, never mind. Keep him on. Bye." Mark said as he hung up the phone. I stared at him with a look of complete disgust as he hung up.

"Great, now let's talk ideas, and they better be good. I'll know if they aren't" Mark's voice rumbled as we sat down.

_Great._

**Andre POV (A few days later)**

I was sitting next to Jade in the theater, desperately wanting the movie to be over. It was so creepy! The movie was freaking me out, but I was sitting next to Jade, so it was all worth it. I actually had managed to put my arm around her and she rested her head into my arm. She was so beautiful in the black dress she had on. We had both dressed nicely, because evidently it was a huge fancy movie premiere and the dress code was formal. As I looked back from Jade to the movie I saw the credits begin to roll and I grabbed Jade's hand to walk out. As we walked out of the theater, the light hit Jade's black dress, making it sparkle in the sunlight.

"Those deleted scenes were exquisite" Jade said as she looked up at me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I was really glad they showed more of the girl killing the others, it was nice." Jade said smiling mischievously.

"Oh…yeah…like why wouldn't I want to see people killed?" I said jokingly.

"I had a great time Andre." Jade said, smiling. Her smile was so beautiful, I was so glad to see it over and over again.

"Me too." I said as I leaned over and planted a kiss on her flawless cheek.

"You missed", she said

"What?' I asked confused.

"I said, you missed" Jade said smiling at me as draped her arms around me and pulled me closer. I suddenly felt her lips softly brush mine, and I began to kiss her back.

**Tori POV**

I watched in delight as our cheesecakes were delivered to our table, and then looked back at Mark; he seemed as excited for the cheesecake as I was. I couldn't help but smile; tonight had already been so amazing. Mark had picked me up in a limo and told me we were going somewhere special, but I didn't expect it to be The Cheesecake Factory! The Cheesecake Factory was my absolute favorite place to eat, but not many people knew that. Mark had set up a special table for us and I couldn't help but be amazed. We talked the whole time, exchanging stories and just talking about little random things too. I was really glad I went through with the date, because so far it had just been absolutely amazing!

"Thanks" Mark's voice brought me back to reality as he thanked the waiter.

"These look so good." I said, excited.

"I know." Mark said smiling. I had gotten the Oreo cheesecake and Mark had gotten the classic cheesecake with just a little chocolate drizzle on it.

"How did you know I love cheesecake?" I asked, starting to dig in.

"Who doesn't like cheesecake?"

"Good point" I said, as I lifted the first bite of cheesecake in my mouth. It was so delicious. Could this night get any better?

**Beck's POV**

I walked down the street to the pizza place to pick up a pizza for dinner. My family wanted to have dinner as a family, so I agreed to pick us up a pizza. As I was on my way to the pizza place, I saw a huge mass people waiting in line for something. I was curious to see what they were waiting for and walked up to them. It was evident now that they were waiting in line at a restaurant, but the lights on the sign were out and I couldn't make the words out. I looked in the window to see if there was a sign inside when I saw something else. My eyes were instantly drawn to a girl wearing a bright red dress, sitting and laughing with a guy. As the girl's head turned, I immediately recognized the face as Tori's. I knew what restaurant it was now: The Cheesecake Factory. How could I forget?

_It was my idea. _

**Snap! Hope you all enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think! Sometime next week I'll update with a special Valentine's Day chapter so that should be exciting! :D Also check out my new story: A Collection of Bori One-shots! **


	17. Valentine's Day Part 1

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't post last week but I have been so so busy that I haven't really even had to the time to post my prewritten one shots for my other story! But I'm back now! This chapter is so so long (2000+ words) so I decided to split it into two parts! I post the second part later in the week, so you'll have TWO updates this week! Yay! Well here goes..**

_**Months Later – February 13th**_

**Tori POV**

Mark and I have been dating for months now and it's been absolutely amazing. Valentines Day is tomorrow and it's my first day with a valentine tomorrow! I'm so excited I can barely control myself. I've had boyfriends before, but I've never been in a relationship on Valentine's Day! I smile to myself as I pull into my driveway. I just picked up Mark's gift- a movie themed chocolate basket- it's too perfect! Since he loves movies and acting I ordered this basket from the chocolate store weeks ago. It has chocolate shaped into movie equipment and little movie gadgets and I'm so excited to give it to him. This will be the best Valentine's Day ever! I start walking to open the door to my house with my basket and try to find the key to my house off my keys. Once I finally find it and use it to open the door I see a guy's jacket on the couch. It looks like…Becks. Why would Beck be here? I close the door and walk to the refrigerator to store the basket and then start looking around when Beck walks out of the bathroom.

"Beck! What are you doing here?"

"Tori, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, what about?" I ask, smiling.

"Well…it's about Mark" Beck says with a grave expression as we sit down on the couch.

"What? What about him?" I ask, concerned.

"I don't trust him"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just don't think you should be with him Tori. You deserve better." Beck says looking into my eyes.

"What are you even talking about Beck? I love Mark and he loves me. He is the best thing that's ever happened to me." I say, starting to get angry. Why is Beck saying this?  
"You guys aren't right for each other, trust me" Beck says in a firm voice.

"Beck, what gives the right to say that? I never liked you and Jade together. You two were the worst couple ever and I never said anything to you, because I cared about your feelings. Obviously you don't feel the same." I yell as I get off the couch and look into Beck's face. He looks hurt.

"Tori, it's not like that. I saw Mark with another girl."

"I don't believe you, Mark said he would never cheat on me." I yell as Beck stands up from the couch.

"So you believe Mark over your best friend?" Beck yells back as he grabs my hands.

"I don't even know if we are best friends anymore Beck!"

"Tori, I'm telling you this because I care for you, so much more than you know. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Well it doesn't seem like that Beck. It seems like you just came here to bad-mouth Mark, who I'm in love with! You obviously don't care about me!" I yell back at Beck.

"Whatever. I'm done. Have fun with Mark tomorrow. Happy Valentine's Day." Beck yells as he walks out and slams the door. I instantly feel tears running down my cheeks as I sunk to the floor with my head in my hands. Did I just lose my best friend?

**Mark POV **

I sat down and pulled out my phone to make reservations for Valentine's Day. I was planning to go to "Providence", one of the best restaurants in Los Angeles. It was expensive, dressy, and romantic- perfect for Valentine's Day. I dialed the number and someone instantly picked up.

"Hello, My name is Mark Grefle and I would like to make reservations for two for Valentine's Day."

"Okay, we barely have any spots left, but there are still a few open spots, we have one at 6 pm and one at 8 pm, which would you like?"

"I'll take them both."  
"Both?"  
"Yes both reservations."

"Okay…. well you're set for tomorrow, see you then Mr. Grefle. "

"Perfect."

**Beck POV (Valentines Day, 7 pm)**

I grab my bag as I walk out of my house, heading to my car to drive to Starbucks. It was Valentine's Day and I was still angry at Tori. I can't believe the way she reacted. How could she think I didn't care? Ugh, I was already dying enough seeing her with Mark. She posted pictures of them of the Slap constantly and it killed me. And it didn't just kill me that she was dating someone, it killed me that she was dating someone who was a jerk; and she was too blind to see that. I could only imagine how long Mark would fool her into thinking he loved her. I knew in my heart he didn't love her as much as she loved him, or as much as I loved her. Every time I tried to move on from Tori, I couldn't do it. She always came back into my mind; there was something special about her. She was like no one else. I tried to knock Tori out of my head again as I pulled into Starbucks. Starbucks was having a 'buy one, get one free' special for Valentine's Day and I decided I'd come to treat myself, since it was Valentine's Day after all. As I got out of the car I looked across the street and saw lines and lines of people at the new fancy restaurant "Providence" that had just been built. _So many happy couples, _I thought as I walked into Starbucks, but quickly shook the thought out of my head.

**Tori POV (7:40 pm)**

I pulled into the Providence parking lot with Mark's basket in my passenger seat. Mark was meeting me for reservations at 8 pm, but I thought I'd get here a little early. Mark said he couldn't pick me up because he had to meet with the directors or something and talk to them and wasn't going to have time to pick me up. He was really sorry about it but I was fine with it. I was just excited to have dinner with him at Providence! It was the nicest, newest restaurant in town and I couldn't contain my excitement! My mom was as excited as I was that this was my first Valentines Day with a Valentine, so she let me buy a new outfit for the occasion. I had bought a new strapless lace and silk red dress and I was wearing red high heels, with new red dangle earrings. I also had a little red clutch that went perfectly with my outfit. I even went and got a manicure after school for this date. I was so excited. This was going to be absolutely amazing.

**Whoa whoa! Why was Mark making two reservations? Was Beck right? Please, please review and I'll post the second part later this week! Until I post the next part review as much as you can! Thanks again for all the support, I love you all. :)**


	18. Valentine's Day Part 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! You guys are awesome! Here is the highly anticipated Part 2! Hope you enjoy :D**

**Tori's POV**

I got out of my car and grabbed the basket, then locked my car and slipped the key into my clutch. I walked up to the restaurant entrance and slipped through the door. The place was packed. I sat down and waited for Mark to arrive. After a few minutes he still wasn't here and I just started to look around the restaurant while waiting for him. This restaurant was so fancy and huge. There were couples everywhere. I suddenly saw a person that looked like Mark walked through the restaurant. As he got closer I clearly see it was Mark. I started to wave at him but I don't think he saw me. I wonder why he was already walking through the restaurant; maybe he was setting up our table? I was about to get up when I saw him turn and sit down at a table. A table with a girl. What? Maybe she was helping set up our table? Maybe she was a friend and he just came over to talk to her? I got up to get a closer look. I checked my phone; it was 7:45 now. Our reservation was at eight. Any minute he would come and meet me and take me to our table that he probably had set up. Any minute now, but he just kept talking to the girl he was sitting with. Why wasn't he coming to meet me? After a minute or two more he started to get up. _Finally. _Then the girl began to sit up too. Why was she getting up with him? Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. He was looking at her and she was looking at him. Oh my gosh, what was happening. My heart was beating fast, I was freaking out. _Nothing is happening, relax Tori. _I kept repeating to myself. And then Mark leaned in and kissed her. The girl pulled him closer and kissed him back. I dropped the basket. I was numb. After a few seconds they broke apart smiling and grabbed each other's hands as they started walking towards the entrance. I didn't think, I just started to run towards Mark. Did that really happen? As I began running through the restaurant the hostess tried to stop me but I kept going. Within seconds Mark's eyes met mine and he immediately let the other girl's hand fall as he walked up to me, leaving the girl.

"Oh hey, Tori" Mark greeted my casually.

"What was that Mark? Who is she?" I yelled, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"No one, Tori she's just a friend"

"A friend who your having dinner with on Valentines Day? A friend who you like to kiss?"

"Tori…it's not what it looks like…."

"I think it's exactly what it looks like." I snapped back at him, feeling my heart fall in my chest. The girl now had caught up to Mark.

"Who is she Mark?" She asked looking from him to me.

"Oh, Veronica, she's just a good friend."

"So now I'm the friend?" I yelled. "I thought you were different Mark. You said you'd never cheat on me. You said that I was the only one you loved."

"Tori, you weren't supposed to.."

"Come early? Come early because I was excited for our date? Come early and see that you had another dinner with another girlfriend scheduled before our dinner? Do you have another dinner scheduled after our dinner too?" I was on the verge of tears but tried to hold them in, the whole restaurant was watching us now.

"Tori…"

"I'm done Mark. You're nothing but a jerk and a liar." I said as I turned around and ran out of the restaurant. As I plunged through the doors and felt the fresh air, I let the tears fall. I ran to my car and struggled to unlock it. Once it finally unlocked I climbed it and threw my clutch across the car and started the car. I quickly backed up and started to drive out of the parking lot. While I was waiting to turn out of the parking lot I saw people walking out of the Starbucks across the street. As I looked closer I saw that one person looked just like Beck, which just made me cry more. Beck was right, he was right about everything and all I did was yell at him. Finally the road was clear and I turned right to go home. I needed to get out of here.

**Beck's POV **

As I was walking out of Starbucks I saw a girl rush out of "Providence" crying. She ran to her car and couldn't get it unlocked. The girl looked like Tori, and the car was definitely the type of car Tori drove. Was that Tori? Suddenly she drove to the street and waited to turn out of the parking lot. I squinted and tried to make out who the girl was. She had a senior tassel with the "HA" logo hanging off of the rear view mirror and there was a sticker in the window that said "Make it Shine". It was definitely Tori. I ran to my car and started the engine to follow her. I needed to make sure she was okay.

**Tori's POV**

I could barely see the road with some many tears flooding my vision. I was only a minute or two from home and I just wanted to get out and lay down and cry my eyes out over a bowl of ice cream. I couldn't believe what had just happened, Mark, the Mark I loved was with another girl. How could this happen? I tried to hold the tears back until I pulled into my driveway and completely lost it. I grabbed my clutch and ran to my front door and opened it. No one was home because my parents were at dinner and Trina was at a party. I threw my clutch across the room and let the tears fall. This couldn't be happening. I was so happy with Mark, I thought he was happy with me too. I loved him. I looked around the room and saw all the frames with pictures of Mark and I that I had spread across the room. I ran over to one and yanked the backing off and grabbed the picture. I started to tear the picture and continued to keep tearing and tearing it until the floor was flooded with pieces of paper. I ran to the next frame but before I could yank the back off I caught a glimpse of the picture. It was of Mark and I on our first date, laughing together at the cheesecake factory. I couldn't stand to look at it and instantly threw it against the wall, screaming.

**Beck's POV**

As I pulled into Tori's driveway, I heard a scream. Instantly I jumped out of my car and ran up to her door and opened it. When I got it, I saw Tori's trembling figure sitting down on the floor with her back towards me. She was in a pile of little pieces of paper and I saw a broken frame lying on the floor on the other side of the room. I started walking over to her when see turned around. She looked miserable; mascara was running down her rosy cheeks and her eyes looked red. She started to cry again and I ran over to her.

"Tori, what happened?" I said as I sat down next to her.

Tori looked at me and looked like she was about to say something, but just broke out into sobs again. I inched closer to her and opened my arms so she could cry on my shoulder. We just sat in silence for a while, with Tori drenching my shoulder with her tears. My heart broke seeing her like this, seeing her so miserable. Each tear she cried tore my heart open further. After a while she looked up at me and began to stutter a few words.  
"It's…Mark. You...were right." She said, her lip quivering before she broke out in tears again.

"Aww Tori." I said as I pulled her closer as she continued to cry. I wanted punch Mark so badly, I Wanted to He didn't realize how special Tori was, he didn't realize how much he had hurt her. We stayed there for a while longer until Tori began to start running out of tears.

"Talk to me" I said to her, looking in her eyes and trying to smile.

Tori hesitated for a second, but then took a deep breath and started talking.

"I just can't believe it, we made each happy. He made me happy. I…I…loved him Beck. Why didn't I make him happy? What did I do wrong?" Tori started to say as she starting tearing up again. I brought Tori into a hug and started to talk.

"Tori, you did nothing wrong. Mark didn't realize how lucky he was to have you, to have your love. Tori, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. Mark was a complete jerk to hurt you" I said, looking into her eyes.

"Really?" Tori asked looking into my eyes.

"Yes, Tori. You are amazing. Amazing. And Mark's nothing but a loser."

"Thanks so much Beck, I'm so lucky to have you" Tori said, sniffling.

"You got that right", I said smiling at Tori as she let out a soft chuckle. "Now let's break out the ice cream and get you over this loser." I said smiling at Tori.

"Alright." Tori said and I went to grab the ice cream. The rest of the night we had ice cream and started to watch a movie when Tori fell asleep in my lap. Even after she had been crying for hours, she was still so beautiful. I brushed her hair off her cheek as I started talking softly under my breath:

"I love you Tori."

**Awwww. Now go review and tell me what you think! Thanks for all the support! Now Review! :D**


	19. Stuck

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in over a month! I've been so busy and exhausted with track starting and my usual busy life that I've had no time or energy to do anything. Finally though, I found an opening to write this chapter for you guys! Enjoy! I love you all! **

Previously: _Even after she had been crying for hours, she was still so beautiful. I brushed her hair off her cheek as I started talking softly under my breath:_

"_I love you Tori."_

**Tori POV (1 week later) **

I checked my watch. It was 7:00. Beck was meeting me here in 5 minutes, at Starbucks. Ever since Valentine's Day, we had been hanging out more and more. He kept saying "I needed to get my mind off things". He was so right, he was right about everything. We had started the tradition of meeting at Starbucks every morning before school starting. It's like the best thing ever, the highlight of my day. For once, I can just relax, have Starbucks, talk to Beck, and just not think of anything else; particularly one thing. Mark. Whenever I think of him, my inside's still hurt. I hurt. I feel so sad and lonely and pathetic when he enters my mind, when I let myself think about him.

"Tori!" I hear a voice call across Starbucks. When I turn, I recognize Beck standing in the doorway. I feel my face light up.

"Beck!" I yell back as I get in line with him.

"So did you finish your report?" Beck asks.

"Barely. I was up until 2 am. 2 am! I'm so thankful for Starbucks"

"You and me both" Beck says, smiling at me. "I started and finished my report last night" Beck says so smoothly, like it's normal to be able to write a paper that fast.

"What? How!"

"It just works for me" Beck says as he winks at me.

"Well Bravo." I say, punching him in the arm playfully. It really is nice to see Beck more often these days. I just feel so comfortable around him, like we can talk about anything.

"So what are you getting?" I ask Beck as I look around.

"We've been meeting each other at Starbucks for a week, and you still don't know my coffee order? I'm offended" Beck chuckles, feigning offense.

"I'm just so focused on finding the perfect order for me." I say, studying the menu on the wall.

"I thought you liked the Americano?"

"I did at first, but then it didn't work out. Way too bitter and icky. False alarm. I'm still looking the perfect drink." I say as I turn back to look at Beck.

"Well, no worries. We will find you the perfect drink Tori Vega. Because that's what you deserve." Beck says, winking at me again before he steps up to order. Something makes me feel like we are taking about something more than just drinks. Beck orders his coffee, and then it's my turn. Beck stands right beside me, looking up at the menu.

"What does your Caramel Macchiato have in it?" Beck asks the Barista.

"Vanilla syrup, milk, espresso and caramel sauce."

"Sounds perfect for you Tori" Beck says looking at me with that goofy smile he wears so well.

"I don't know. It's expensive if I don't like it..."

"Try it. My treat." Beck says handing the barista a five dollar bill.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that"

"So what size?" The barista asks.

"Just a small" I say nicely

"You mean a tall?" Beck jokingly teases me.

"Yes, whatever" I say as I playfully punch him in the shoulder.

The barista chuckles at this.

"You guys are a cute couple."

_Whoa. _

Beck and I scramble for words.

"We're not a couple, just friends." I tell the barista. Of course, I used to want to be more, but after I started going out with Mark, the thought just kind of flew away. And now my heart is too broken to even think about liking someone.

"Just friends" Beck assures her, even though he doesn't sound entirely convincing.

The barista's face instantly turns red. "Oh! Oops. We'll here's your change. Your drinks will be ready soon." The barista says quickly as she leaves the cash register.

_Awkward. _

"Well, that was strange." I tell Beck as we walk over to wait for our drinks.

"Yeah.." Beck chuckles as he looks at the ground. Once we get our drinks we sit down and start talking, when suddenly my phone goes off. I pull it out to check it and realize it's a calendar update.

_Julliard Audition next week in San Francisco. _

Oh crap. I totally forgot! How could I forget? I must look shocked because Beck immediately speaks up.

"What just happened?" Beck looks concerned.

"My audition to get into Julliard is next week and I completely spaced it." I say, putting my head in my hands.

"Well luckily you still have a week. Where is it at?"

I lift my hand out of my hands to look at Beck.

"San Francisco. So like 6, 7 hours away? And I have to prepare and oh my gosh."

"Don't worry" Beck says as he puts his hand on my arm. His touch is soft and warm, and strangely makes me feel better. "I know you can get it done. And guess what?"  
"What?"

"I have my audition for NYU Tisch in San Francisco next week too"

"Oh my gosh. Really?"  
"Really," He says calmly, " Wanna car pool?"  
"Yes! Oh my gosh Beck, that just made things 1000 times better. Now I don't have to worry about driving 7 hours alone, by myself. Whew." I take a deep breath.

"It'll be fun" Beck says, smiling at me.

"That it will be" I say, chuckling.

"So are we on from ice cream later?" Beck asks.

"Beck, all of our get-togethers are going to make me fat." I say, laughing.

"Well, then we must start meeting each other at the gym" Beck offers.

"But..."

"But you need to keep your mind off things." Beck says, smiling gently.

An image of Mark flashes into my mind, and I immediately feel a sense of sadness and dread. I try and shake it off. Beck's right. I can't just wallow in sadness all day for the rest of my life because of one guy.

"You're right Beck." I say, trying to sound cheerful.

"So Ice cream today and gym tomorrow?" Beck asks.

"Sounds like a plan." I say, trying to muster a smile as we get up from our table. I feel down again, and all I can do is wait to have ice cream later with Beck to cheer me up.

_Why can't I just push Mark out of my mind for good? _

**As always, Please review! :D :D**


	20. CallBack

**Hey Guys! Guess what! I just graduated last week! Can you believe it?! Anyways I couldn't update because I was incredibly busy with everything but now that I've graduated I've had so much more free time- and you know what that means! I will definitely be updating more often :) As Always thank you so much for all the support, I love you guys so much! Here's the next chapter (nice and long)! :D**

**Tori POV**  
"I asked her to stay, but she didn't listen…"

I opened my eyes to the sound of Maroon 5's "Won't Go Home Without You", my alarm on my phone. I reached my hand under my pillow to grab it and turn it off as I checked the time: 4:30 AM. I groaned as I closed my eyes once more, dragging the blanket over my head. I was so tired, but today was the big day, the day I had my Julliard Audition. Since my audition was in the morning Beck and I had to leave early- he was picking me up at 5:30 AM: definitely an early start to the day.

I had to get up soon.

Slowly I crawled out of bed and made it over to my closet to pick an outfit out for today. After 20 minutes I finally decided on my jean shorts, and my favorite flowing green shirt with cutouts in the top of the back. I walked to bathroom and washed my face, curled my hair and applied my makeup. As I walked down to the kitchen I looked at the time: 5:10 AM. 20 minutes to eat breakfast. As I made some eggs for myself, I tried not to think too hard about my audition; I was freaking out. I barely slept last night and I'm exhausted. I want to nail this audition so bad, so I can go to school there in New York next year, it would be a dream come true; I've always loved something about New York. Just after finishing cleaning up my breakfast I hear the doorbell ring- Beck is here. I run to go open the door.

"Ready?" Beck says calmly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yep" I say as I grab my bag and close the door as we walk out to Beck's car.

"So I'm thinking Starbucks on the way?" Beck questions me as he starts his car.

"Yes please." I say desperately. "I'm exhausted."

"You and me both" Beck says smiling at me.

"I'm freaking out about my audition."

"Hey, you're great, don't sweat it." Beck says as he looks over to me, meeting my eyes for a second before he looks back to the road. Suddenly I feel a little dizzy from his gaze, what the heck? It's not like I like him anymore or anything. Those feelings are long gone.

"So let's go over the plan." Beck starts off, as I regain my attention. "We'll drive to your audition at 12:00 and mine is right across the street and starts at 1:00. So I'll stay and watch your audition and then walk over to mine, and then when yours is done you'll walk over to mine. And then we go home, sounds good?"

"Yep! Sounds like a plan." I responded as we pulled into the Starbucks drive thru.

Beck ordered his black coffee and I ordered a Venti Iced Caramel Macchiato with extra caramel and an extra shot. I had a big day ahead.

"That's pretty extravagant" Beck said as we left Starbucks.

"I need the caffeine! And it's just so good." I said smiling, holding my rink close.

"So have you found the right drink?" Beck asked.

"Definitely" I said, sipping my drink, glancing over at Beck.

"Your welcome" Beck said chuckling. Surprisingly the 6 hour car ride with Beck went by faster by I expected. We talked, listened to Maroon 5 on my iPhone, experimented with different crazy radio stations; it was actually a lot of fun. I couldn't stop laughing once we entered San Francisco.

**Beck's POV**

I had just changed the radio again jokingly with Tori. Now it was on a random Spanish station, and Tori couldn't stop laughing. I missed the sound of her laugh. It felt like it had been forever since I had seen her so happy. The several last weeks she had been so down about Mark.

"Oh! Turn up here!" Tori burst out, pointing ahead as she looked up form the map.

"As you wish" I said jokingly as I turned into the lot. This was the place. As I turned off the car I looked at the time: 11:50. Just in time for Tori's audition! We both got out of the car when I saw that Tori looked all panicky again.

"Tori what's wrong?" I asked as we walked in to the building.

"I'm nervous Beck! This is my only chance to try to get into Julliard! Eeek!" Once Tori finished I stopped her.

"Tori. Don't worry, you're an amazing actress and it's not going to help if you worry. You nailed the lead in the movie and you're going to nail a spot at Julliard, got it?" I said with my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"You're right Beck" Tori said as she took a deep breath. "I can do this."

"Of course you can!" I said jokingly as we started walking again. After going down the first hallway we find the auditions and sign Tori in.

"Attention" The man in charge started to call out, "We need all people auditioning in the center of the room for warm-up exercises".

I looked at Tori as she watched the people walk towards the center.

"Go on, you'll do great." I said to Tori with a smile as she turned to go to the center.

**Tori POV (2 hours later) **

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. I just finished my audition, and strangely enough I felt it went well. I performed the monologues just as I practiced, and I felt like I answered their questions well. I can't believe it, maybe I really actually made it through! They told me they would call me back in the next few hours if I made it to the next round. And then if I make it past that round, then I'm Julliard material! I can't believe it! I'm so close.

I hope Beck makes his callback too; he's so talented. I walk over to the building where Beck's auditioning and open the doors. I wonder if Beck has gone yet. The sign says the auditions are to the right so I walk to the right and peek in the room. Beck is going all right, but there's also a girl on stage. What? I thought these were separate auditions? Maybe there are group ones too?

_Whatever. _I try to repeat to myself as I continue watching. I can tell by the dialogue and movement that they are doing some type of romantic monologue, and suddenly I feel a twinge of anger arise in me. What the heck? Why am I angry? Beck is doing incredible, and that girl…is okay.

_Whatever. _ I tell myself as I continue watching. All of sudden I see Beck move behind the girl and hug her from behind. I watch as he encloses his arms around her small waist, lacing her fingers together with hers. What the heck is he doing? I start to feel even angrier, and I have no idea why. And then the worse happens. Beck leans in to kiss the girl as she throws her head back and they look at each other. They are kissing. My anger flares up and I feel like I want to run up and pull the two of them apart. Am I jealous? No of course I'm not. I can't be jealous; I don't even like Beck in that way. I don't like Beck. We are best friends and that's all. But why do I feel so angry when he is with that girl?

**Beck's POV (1 hour later)**

I walk out of the audition room and find Tori waiting outside. She looks upset; did her audition not go well?

"Hey! You did amazing" Tori tells me before I can say anything.

"You saw?"

"Of course! Through the crack in the door!" Tori says.

"So how'd yours go?" I ask, worried for the answer.

"It actually went really well! I was surprised" Tori said with a smile. Hmm, well if it's not that I wonder why she was upset. Oh well, she looks happy now.

"Glad to hear it." I say to Tori as we start walking out.

"I know! Within the next hour they should let me know if I make it to the next round!"

"Tori that's great!" I say, smiling. I'm so glad we both did well. The first part is finally over. Luckily I don't have a second round like Tori, instead I had a very complex first round. I had to do an individual monologue, a romantic monologue with a complete stranger, and a dramatic monologue with a stranger. It was all very exhausting. If I make it this time, I make it. I can't believe it.

"So why we are waiting want to grab lunch?"  
"Lunch sounds good." I say as we get in the car.

**Tori POV (11:59 PM) **

It's pitch black as I pull into my driveway. I can't believe how much ha happened in a day. I got a callback for the second round and had to do another audition on the spot. I was beyond excited, but also so incredibly exhausted. Beck said he would receive a letter in the mail on whether he was accepted or not. But I know he was accepted. I look over to see Beck on his iPhone in the passenger seat.

"Yay we're finally back Beck!" I say as I turn the car off.

"We did it." Beck says smiling at me when my phone rings,. I pull it out it to check it- 1 New Message from Director Hayes. That's weird, I never get text's from the director. I open it up to see what it says:

_Hey Tori, great news. I pulled some strings and got our movie to play at the Grauman's __Chinese__Theatre for a movie premiere in two weeks. Be there at 6 pm with a date. See you then._

Oh my gosh. I couldn't believe it.

"Beck! The Director is having our movie play at Grauman's Chinese Theatre for it's premiere!" I almost yelled as I saw Beck sit up.

" The Grauman's Chinese Theatre? The one that always hosts the biggest premieres for the biggest movies with the biggest stars?" Beck asked.

"Yes! That's the one! And we are going to be one of the movie premieres there! Our movie! This is huge!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Me neither!" I say excitedly. Then I remember something- I need a date. Crap.

Beck must've sensed something had happened because once I look up he asks "What's wrong? This is great?"

"Nothing" I reply, "I just have to bring a date. Ugh."

"That's not too bad though right?" Beck asks.

"It's horrible!" Mark and I broke up and it would've been perfect for the premiere and now I need to find another 'perfect' date. And I have to ask someone. Who am I going to ask to a movie premiere?" I tell Beck, starting to panic.

There is a brief silence before Beck speaks.

"Tell you what.." Beck starts.

"Yes?" I wonder, my eyes wide in curiosity.

"How about I ask you to the premiere?" Oh my goodness, what? I'm not ready for that._ I don't like Beck that way._

"Oh Beck, I'm not r—", I start to say before Beck interrupts me.

"Don't worry, We can just go as friends if you want. No worries." Beck says as he takes my hand and smiles at me. His touch makes me tingle inside, and I have no clue why. And then ours eyes meet and I can't stop looking into them. It's not awkward at all and I just want to instantly be closer to him. And his smile- his smile is so goofy and his lips are so-

_Oh my gosh what am I thinking? _

Do I like Beck? Do I want to go as his date? Do I want to be More than Friends?

_No. _

I don't like Beck that way, I don't. I try and tell myself over and over. Well, maybe a part of me does—no. All I want to be is friends. I'm sure of it.

"Going as friends sounds great". I say to Beck with a smile.

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought! The movie premiere will be next chapter! How exciting!**


	21. More than Friends

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and feedback on last chapter! You guys are sooo awesome! Sorry for the wait, but this chapter is so HUGELY IMPORTANT that I wanted it to be perfect! It's probably my favorite chapter! So sit back, relax, and ENJOY!**

**Tori's POV**

I look at myself in my full-length mirror, checking how my outfit looks. I'm wearing a strapless kelly green dress that stops at my knees. I finally found this dress yesterday after spending forever looking for the perfect dress. I was going to my own movie premiere! My dress had to be perfect; everything had to be perfect. I wasn't even expecting a big movie premiere, but somehow the director slipped our movie "Only You" in. I checked my nails-luckily they still looked good. I had gotten them a slightly darker color than my dress. I began to apply my makeup when I got a text from Beck.

_Be there in 10. See you soon_

Oh my gosh! 10 minutes? I was not ready! I was just finished applying mascara when I heard the doorbell.

"Come in!" I tried to yell loud enough for Beck to hear me. All of sudden I started to panic. I checked my hair, and it still looked good. I had gotten it professionally done, because this was so important. I fingered one of my curls as I examined them in the mirror. The curls still looked good, they were light and bouncy just as I had wanted. I took a deep breath as I slid on my shoes. Beck was downstairs! Did I look okay? I stole another glance in the mirror. I actually did look pretty good, why was I freaking out so much? _Deep breaths Tori. _I told myself as I grabbed my clutch and started heading downstairs to see Beck. As soon as I saw him, my breath caught. He was in a tuxedo with his hair down and just whoa. I couldn't believe it. He looked so… attractive. _Agh Tori what are you saying? _I quickly recomposed myself.

"So ready to go?" I asked Beck.

"Of course! You look amazing."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself", I said smiling, as my eyes caught Beck's for a second. After a few seconds Beck offers me his hand and I grab it as we walk out to the limo. The director clearly stated that showing up in Beck's car would not be okay, so he made sure we had a limo pick us up. Hey, I wasn't complaining.

The limo driver opened the door for us, smiling. We return the smile as we climb inside the limo. Expecting the limo to be empty, I'm surprised when I see a bunch of people in the huge limo. And then a split-second later it hits me- it's all our friends! I see Cat in a cute little pink dress sitting next to Robbie on one side and on the other side I see Jade in a black lace dress sitting next to Andre with his arm around her.

"Surprise!" They all yell at once. I glance up to Beck- he's surprised too.

"How did you guys get here?" I ask, excited.

"We pitched in for the limo!" Cat yelled excitedly.

"What? You guys did this?" I asked.

"Yep! We wanted to do something special for you guys!" Cat yelled, smiling.

"Oh my gosh that's so sweet of you guys!" I was overwhelmed; this was amazing.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Beck says calmly.

"It wasn't my idea" Jade spit out.

I ignore Jade and sit down with Beck as the limo takes off.

"I'm so excited you guys are here!" I say. I'm seriously so happy; they did this for us! They are the best friends I could ask for, even Jade. She's here at least.

We all sit and talk for the rest of the ride, and I'm already having a blast. Soon I feel the limo stop and I know that we're here. Butterflies gather in my stomach. I've never been to a red carpet event before! Much less being the star of the movie. Beck must notice that I'm freaking out because he lays his hand down on mine. For the strangest reason, his warm touch calms me somehow.

"Are you okay?" Beck asks.

"Yeah…No." I admit. "I'm freaking out Beck! I don't know how to act! I've never done this before!"

"Me either. But we just have to act like we know what we are doing and we'll be fine." Beck says in his classic calm tone as he smiles at me. As the limo driver opens the door, it's turn for Beck and I to step out. He grabs my hand as we climb out of the limo. Tons of flashing cameras instantly bombard us and it takes me a few seconds to see straight. Beck and I proceed to walk down the red carpet, smiling and waving to everyone. Beck and I even pose together for a picture or two. As we continue down the carpet we can hear people calling our names and it just feels… amazing and completely unreal. As we reach the end of the carpet a reporter stops us to ask us a few questions.

"So Miss Tori Vega, what a stunning dress for such an occasion. " The reporter starts to say.

"Thanks!' I exclaim, "I searched forever."

"And who is this attractive fella to your right?"

"This is my best friend, Beck Oliver. He's also in "Only You." I smiling as I introduce Beck. I'm so happy to call him my best friend.

"Ooh, very nice. So you said he's your best friend?"

"Yes." I answer, "He actually convinced me to audition for "Only You" in the first place."

"Interesting" The reporter says, "Are you anything more than friends?"

I almost choke after the reporter says that.

"Just friends" I say as I try to regain my composure.

"Really?" The reporter questions as she turns to Beck. "So what about you mister? Is there anything more between you two?" I look at Beck as he thinks to what to say. For some reason he looks sick.

"Nope, we are just very good friends. She's there for me, and I'm there for her." Beck says to the camera, obviously trying to muster a smile.

"Okay, well the movie you've worked on "Only You" is about two best friends that fall in love. Do you think this has any relation to your lives?" I stare dumbfounded at the reporter. Didn't she just ask us that? Is she trying to cause drama? I take a deep breath as I began to answer.

"I think it does have a lot of relation to people's lives, but not specially ours." I say, still smiling even thought I want to hit this nosey reporter.

"Alright, well thank you." The reporter says, walking up to a couple behind us, finally giving us room to breathe.

"Oh my gosh, that was tense." I say to Beck as we walk forward.

"No joke" Beck says, slightly regaining his regular composure. After we get off the red carpet we take several pictures before we proceed to the movie. We are also were interviewed several more times, with the same questions as the first reporter:

'Are you just friends?'

'Do you either of you feel anything more?'

'You guys would make a cute couple'

'You guys just seem to have so much chemistry.'

All these questions are honestly starting to drive me crazy. Why can't a guy and a girl just be friends? Why can't people believe that we are just friends? Beck and I walk through to the theatre and grab something to eat when I see several different celebrities. My heart instantly rises. I see Reese Witherspoon! Oh my gosh! Then I turn around and see James Franco! Oh my gosh all these stars all here to see our movie! The movie I'm a star of! As Beck and I grab our seats, I'm jumping with excitement- but Beck doesn't seem to be. We continue talking and joking with each other- as usual- but Beck seems like something is bothering him.  
"Is anything bothering you?" I ask, concerned.

"Nope", Beck answers, "I'm glad to finally be at our movie premiere." I'm not really convinced, but I just decide to let it go.

"Me too. I'm so excited." I say to Beck when the lights start to dim. Oh goodness it's about to start! I'm about to see myself on screen! This is crazy. I watch the opening credits, impressed. The editors did a great job. I start watching and I'm really excited. It's weird to watch myself on screen, but I like it in a way. I love the movie up until the end when Mark and I kiss. _Blahhhhhhh._ It makes me sick after what happened between us. The way he seemed so sweet and nice and then he used me and cheated on me, made me think he cared about me. All of sudden I feel a tear rolling down my face and I don't know why. _Pull it together Tori. You're in a theatre full of stars here for your movie premiere. _I try to pull myself together, but I just can't. All of sudden I feel Beck's hand on mine again. He looks over to me and asks me if I'm okay. I can barely manage any words as I start to breakdown more. I just point to the screen.

"Nothing, just Mark." It's then when Beck turns to me and says:

"Forget about it Tori. You're much better than him. Don't let him ruin this night for you." I'm touched and I find myself getting locked in his brown eyes; instantly it makes me feel better. It's dark in the theater, but I can clearly see his eyes. Soon the movie credits start to roll and the lights began to come on. Our eyes break away from each other and we start to get up. Suddenly it's easier to pull myself together and I thank Beck. We walk out and start heading to the after-party. Once we get there I'm seriously seeing so many stars it's crazy. Instantly after I see Jennifer Anniston I'm all excited again. Beck and I split up as we get food and try and talk to different celebrities. I talk to Cat and Jade more too, and suddenly I feel really happy again. My almost breakdown in the theater is far in the past, people compliment me on my acting and I can't believe this is happening! After a few hours past the party is winding down as I look across the room, Beck is talking to some girl. I feel that little twinge of jealously again, but quickly brush it off. I turn around and instantly I see Mark in the corner making out with a random girl. I seriously almost choke as feelings rush back to me. I start trying to make my way outside when suddenly l feel a hand on my arm, holding me back. I turn around and it's Beck.

"Tori, you can't let him do this to you." Beck says seriously, looking at me.

"I can't help it, I just— " I try and explain as we walk out into the crisp, night air.

"Tori. This is your night. You're the star. You're the amazing actress everyone is here to see." Beck says as I look back to him. I'm shaking and I suddenly feel myself being lost in Beck's eyes again. His eyes pull me in for the billionth time, but it's different this time. I start to feel a strange feeling; a strange remembrance of something that happened years ago.

"_So…" I say looking down at the cup in my hands, "He's just using me to get a good grade?" I ask, crushed as I look up at Beck and the rest of my friends. How could Ryder do this to me? No one says anything and when I look up and meet Beck's eyes. He looks truly concerned and sorry for me, it's sweet._

"_Sorry Tori." I hear Andre say. _

"_You must feel pretty stupid right now" Jade cuts in, smirking. I feel like I'm going to break into a million pieces at those words. I feel like I'm on the verge of breaking down. When I look up Beck looks at the ground bringing his hand to his forehead and then immediately says to Jade: _

"_Okay, that's a time out." _

"_No! I was just trying to -!" Jade starts to argue before Beck cuts her off._

"_Go sit on the steps!" Beck orders and Jade slowly walks over to the steps. _

_And just like that I'm able to pull it together. _

_Thank goodness for Beck._

And then realize that I'm just staring off into space, off into Beck's eyes, reliving the memory. All of sudden I'm faced with this huge realization traveling through my mind.

_Beck's been there for me this entire time._

Every heartbreak, every problem, Beck's been there for me. After Ryder used me, after Jade make snide remarks at me, after Mark cheated on me.

_After everything._

And then I slowly put my arm on Beck's shoulder. I can feel his warmth and with every second this realization becomes stronger.

"Thank you Beck." I say, smiling.

"Anytime" Beck says, smiling that goofy smile that I love. Did I just say love?

"Can I tell you something?" I ask Beck.

"Sure."

I lean in closer to announce what took me way to long to figure out.

"Beck", I start, looking into his eyes again, "I want to be **More than Friends**" And just like that the words roll right off my tongue.

"I feel the same way." Beck says gently as his hand reaches up and brushes a piece of my hair behind my ear. I move my hand from his shoulder slowly up to behind his neck. We both start to lean in slowly and I began to feel Beck's warm breath on my skin. And then, I feel a pair of soft lips on mine. I instantly push my lips back to his, in compliance with the simple, sweet, soft kiss. When we break apart a few seconds later, my heart begins to pound fast. I place my hands on Beck's chest, still in his embrace as I look back up in those big brown eyes and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

**Finally, right? Ahah :) Please review and tell me what you thought! :D Reviews mean everything to me! :D**


End file.
